


Voodoo Doll

by crzld



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? idk, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Smut, Tales Of The SMP, dreamnotfound, ill add to this, uhhhhh i am thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzld/pseuds/crzld
Summary: Throughout countless wars, Sapnap has lost so much. He's lost friends, land, pets, parents... When you deal with such loss, you learn to numb yourself in a way. You stop caring so much about people, items, things.. Sure he still cared for people such as his best friends Dream Geroge and ....Quackity.. and.. Karl. Quackity and Karl? Well as it turns out, you cant numb yourself from everything. Two pretty boys.. one with freckles and soft brown hair ... the other a hilarious charm .. well who could resist that?George was devastated. All he wanted was his handsome knight in shining armour back. He longed for the taller man's embrace.. holding grudges against old friends, when really he should blame Dream. He just cant, George could never be mad at Dream. He spent days and nights without him, until he gets one letter...( Dream Smp Au taking up after the events of the second season finale!! Only changes are Karlnapity isnt canon here..yet and Dreams not an ab//ser .. he just got in trouble for destroying so much land and other stuff )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship, Karlnapity - Relationship, Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Sapnap/Quackity, Sapnap/Quackity/Karl Jacobs, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	1. Suddenly My Heart Begins To Race

**Author's Note:**

> ( ** Smut this chapter ! I am mlm so please dont say I'm fetishizing gay / bi men !! <3 )

Sapnap sighed as he tightened the thin white cloth that rested on his forehead. The two longer end pieces fell down to about his neck, contrasting the color of his ruffled black hair quite well. Today had been extremely stressful, as he had to have a meeting with Punz, BadboyHalo, Sam, Eret, and Puffy about Dream’s prison sentence the whole day. It had been about a month, and Dream was tiring Sam out with how much he was trying to escape.

It was rough… you know? He had to watch his childhood best friend go mad while the other suffered from heartbreak. George wasn’t doing too well, he was mainly in denial about the whole scenario. He insisted to Sapnap that they could help him, but Sapnap reminded him Dream wouldn’t be locked up forever. Since Dream was only in trouble for acts of terroism and mass land destruction, he was given about half a year. Sam knew that was too short of a sentence, but hopefully it would still do the trick and hey, let's be honest, Sam was already tired of him.

The journey from the Dream Smp to Kinoko Kingdom wasn’t that long, and it was enjoyable to be alone with your thoughts now and then. Sapnap looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was. It was beautiful though. Stars sprinkled across the sky like glitter as the familiar red mushrooms appeared into view. It was probably around 3 in the morning, so he figured everyone was sleeping. The only people who lived here for now were Sapnap, George, Karl, Quackity, and sometimes Bad visited. They were fine with him not being a permanent resident, as he was starting to freak everyone out with the whole Eggpire thing.

Sapnap quietly entered into the shared mushroom house the four had and snuck to his room. Spruce floorboards creaked the tiniest amount, you wouldn’t notice if you were lost in slumber however. He dropped his bag of potions and arrows onto his bed as he started to take off his gleaming purple armour and put it away. He put his hair up into a bun and was now fitted in his familiar attire of black pants, and a loose white t-shirt. What a day it was, he needed some way too cool down.. Hm .. writing! Sapnap started to write down ideas for the community when he heard a whisper that made his heart stop.

“Sapnap..?” He immediately shot up to see Quackity peeking through his door, “Can I come in?” He nodded. “I heard you come in and I was having a hard time sleeping, I’m sorry if this was a bad time” Alex said in a hushed tone. It wasn't uncommon for them to visit each other.. around this hour. Nick knew it wasn't very professional either, but sometimes he just didn’t care.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can come hangout anytime you want.” Sapnap patted a spot on his bed motioning for Quackity to sit down with him. “I was getting ready to write but, I’d much rather talk with a good friend.” He smiled even though saying that felt as sour as old milk. They both were aware there was something more than just a friendship there.

“Haha.. well how was your day?” Alex moved his feet up onto the mattress and grabbed a blanket. His eyes started to wander towards Sapnaps exposed collarbone.

“Oh it was alright, just boring officials stuff. What about you?” Although technically you could say George was also an ‘official’ as he's the ex-king of The Smp and best friends with Sap and Dream, Sapnap was the only one out of the four who attended these. George was always.. Just too tired.

“It was fun,” Alex smiled, “Today the boys and I hung out by the waterfall after we got done growing more mushrooms around the back fields.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I missed that.” Sapnap put his book back onto the stand and turned back to Alex and him giving him.. That type of stare. “Is something wrong?” He said with a straight face, holding back a mischievous tone.

“It’s just… you’re so beautiful.” Sapnap flushed. It wasn't uncommon for Alex to be sexual with him, but he never really flirted like this. He felt his stomach turn up in knots.

“Uh.. um.. Thank you, Alex.” He put his hand out and grabbed Quackity’s, interlocking their fingers as he rubbed his thumb across the smaller boy’s. They turned into a position on Sapnap’s bed where Alex was laying on him.

“Are you sure no one else is awake right now?” Sapnap looked down at Alex who was curled up to him and watching their hands. 

“Im sure..”

“Are you.. Uh gonna go to sleep?” The tension was high, but if Quackity wanted to sleep he wouldn’t pressure him into anything.

Quackity looked up at him and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. He pulled away and laughed, “Not yet.” Alex sat back up on the bed and took off his beanie.

“Oh I see..” Nick smiled as let go of the more submissive boy's hand and started to use one of his to feel up Alex’s shirt. He used the other to cup his face as their lips latched together.

They began messily kissing each other, taking occasional breaths when Sapnap would suck on Alex’s soft bottom lip. Deep moans and other sounds of enjoyment quickly filled the room. Sapnap had Alex’s soft black hair in his hand while Alex tugged at Sapnap’s belt. He felt an erection immediately. 

“Pl.. please. Please let me.’’ Quackity begged in between breaths. Sapnap undid his belt and pants as they slid to their new home on the rough cold wooden floor with the beanie. Quackity wrapped a hand around Sapnap through his boxers and started to stroke up and down his cock.

“Wait.. shirt?” Sapnap had noticed Quackity was still completely clothed. He apologized as the cold night chill sprung through Sapnap’s window and danced across his bare chest. He took off his pants, now matching Sapnap as they both wore only boxers. The smaller repositioned himself to be sitting on the other's waist. 

“Look down at me, baby.” Sapnap cooed and he obeyed, they now made direct eye contact. “You look absolutely stunning right now.” Now it was Quackity’s turn to feel flattered. Sapnap could feel butterflies in his stomach. This was more than casual sex. There was something here. He only felt this before with.. One other boy. But two boyfriends? Could Sapnap even have that?

Quackity leaned forward as he snuck his right hand into Sapnap’s boxers. His thumb tip sliding over the tip, while he was pulled into another kiss. His tongue was roughly pulled into the knight’s mouth. Slight moans turned into more passionate and louder ones.

-

Karl turned and woke up. He felt the sudden urge to piss, as he sprang out of bed in his pajamas. He looked out the window on his way to the bathroom and noticed how late it was. Once he finished up, he heard it. Anyone would, unless you were a narcoleptic.. Like some other mushroom enthusiast he knew. It was a high pitched squeak. Karls face reddened as thoughts of what could be hit him. Either someone was pleasuring themselves this late, or someone hurt themself.

He waited and listened, the sound coming from Sapnap’s room. Wait…? Sapnap wouldn’t be squeaking like that. He figured it was a noise only Quackity of George could make. He looked under all 4 bedroom doors, and noticed everyone's lights were off but his. Hmm… He tiptoed into Georges room and saw Georges goggles on his desk side as he slept soundly. What? Why would Quackity be touching himself in Sapnaps room? His heart started beating fast.

What if Sapnap isn't home yet? What would happen if Sapnap caught him instead of Karl? Wouldn't he be weirded out? Karl’s palms started to sweat as innocent thoughts poured into his head. Quackity probably forgot Sapnap was coming home tonight, and somehow had to warn him. How awkward could it be, really? They had been friends for awhile, he could just slide in.. cover his eyes.. And whisper a warning.. Then leave. Yeah. That was what he would do. He could take one for the team as to make sure Quackity didnt ruin his friendship with Sapnap.

As he headed towards Sapnaps room he heard Quackity moaning louder now. He looked down and realized.. He was hard. Embarrassed now, he felt some sort of guilt. Why was he getting off to his best friend? Okay now he really had to stop this, he sucked in his breath as he closed his eyes and opened the door.

-

Quackity had been using his knees for support while Sapnap grabbed his ass and waist to keep him still. He was riding the other as he slid his hand up and down his own cock. Occasionally, Sapnap would smack his ass hard.. Which would release high pitched squeaks from him. They both had finished by now, and were just finishing out their orgasms. Then they heard it. A door creaking open.

Karl Jacobs was standing now in the room, with his hand over his eyes. Sapnap quickly grabbed a blanket but the situation seemed obvious. “Q-quack...quackity.. Um…” He stuttered ,”I don’t th-think y-you should do this here while.. S-sapnap is gone. He’ll be home before dayl-light..” He looked down, eyes still covered as he waited for a response.

Sapnap looked at Quackity and Quackity looked at him. Oh well. “Uh he is already home.” Sapnap spoke of himself in the third person, as chills went through Karls entire body. He moved his hands and saw Sapnap and Quackity together, sitting beside the other covered by a thick white comforter clearly naked.

“I… I am so sorry. Um.. I.. I just wanted to make sure.. You were okay with this and I am sorry Ill leave” Karl’s face was a deep pink color as he quickly stammered to start apologizing. Quackity whispered something to Sapnap, which made Sapnap’s heart skip for a second. He had an idea.

“Karl. Come here.” Sapnap said in a deep tone. Karl shut the bedroom door and shuffled toward them with his head down. Tears began to prick at his eyes, as he figured he had messed up now. Karl hummed a ‘mhm?’ in response and Sapnap told him to sit down.

Karl froze for a second as he took in the situation. He was sitting in between naked Quackity and Sapnap, who he had just caught in the act at almost four in the morning. He tried to ignore the pressure in between his legs now, but it was hard.

“Hey.. look at me.” Karl raised his head and actually took a look at Sapnap now. He was smiling.. There were hickies and red marks down his neck and chest. It looked like something Karl would have to wear a turtleneck for a week for. “Why are you crying?” Quackity grabbed Karl’s hand, similar to how Sapnap had grabbed his earlier. Sapnap used his hands to grab Karl’s soft cheeks and wipe his tears.

“I don't know..” Karl sniffled and laughed a bit. Neither of them were mad at him. “Your neck..’’ Karl said quietly, almost unhearable.

“Do you like them?” Sapnap grinned.

“I.. did Quackity do that?” He heard Alex mumble a yes from behind him. Karl looked down at his now obvious erection as the other two chuckled a bit. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He tried to push away thoughts now.. Thoughts of his throat being used to pleasure Quackity as Sapnap filled him up from behind.

“Look Karl, you can either go back to bed and pretend this never happened… or…” Quackity began to nip at his neck with his sharp teeth. 

Now Karl was the one squeaking. He always found Quackity and Sapnap attractive as he did all his friends… but these two did stand out to him. The pounding of Karls heartbeat shook what felt like the entire room. He moved his neck back, allowing Quackity more room. Warm breaths bounced off all three of them as Sapnap now took a turn at Karl’s sensitive skin.

“I.. I’ll stay in here..” He blushed and closed his eyes, feeling his head turn and thin lips touch his soft ones. It was easy to identify them as Quackity’s. His tongue slid into Karl’s mouth as Sapnap ran his hand over Karl’s thigh.

“Good boy…. Good choice.” Sapnap began lightly pinching Karl’s inner thigh. “Karl.. are you the type to like a little bit of pain and to be told around..?” 

Karl felt Quackity pull away and start to play with his hair as he stumbled over his own words. “Y..yes..” He wanted to hide his face now, but he knew he could trust both of them. 

“I see.. You’re easy to read.” Sapnap grabbed his face. “Open.” Karl obeyed and opened his mouth, flinching as Sapnap spit into it. “Good boy…” Karl swallowed and looked up at him with desperate eyes.

“Such a good little toy..” Quackity cooed as he scooted over, on the large bed now also in front of Karl. “Aren't you baby?” Quackity picked up his hand by his wrist and lightly kissed him. Baby… Toy.. Good Boy.. Karl was extremely heated now. None of this felt real.

“Well? Answer him.” Sapnaps tone was deeper and more dominant than Quackity’s.

“Yes.. I am..” He tried to lean in for a kiss, but was unable to as Sapnap was still holding him by his jawline.

“Whos toy are you?” Sapnap asked.

“Yours…” Karl said quietly.

“What was that? I didnt hear him Sapnap.” Quackity kissed Sapnap now, mocking Karl for not being able to seconds ago.

“Guys please.” Karl said in a more serious tone.

“I didn’t either..” He said once Quackity pulled away and his grip tightened as he held up Karl.  
“Hm.. what a shame.” Quackity pecked back at Sapnaps rough lips.

“I… I’m your toy! Both of yours… please…I’ll do anything…”

“Anything for a little kiss? Like this?” They once more mocked Karl. Anyone else may take this as mean spirited, but it was so fucking hot for these three.

“Yes! Please…” 

“When we ask you a question, you answer.. And you dont talk back. Do you understand?” Sapnap let go of Karl finally.

“Yes… Yes Sap… Yes sir... I understand.” Karl was getting impatient.

“Good.” Sapnap finally leaned in for that kiss and Karl melted. Now he could taste Quackity on him and the feeling was overpowering. He felt extremely lucky to be in this moment with his… friends?

“Take off your clothes for us baby.” Quackity cooed as he already had been trying to help him remove his pajamas.  
“Underwear too…?” Karl looked over at Quackity, he nodded. 

Sapnap moved back the blanket and now all three were sitting there together, exposed and marked up. Karl realized Quackity had it the worse, as Sapnap had dug his sharp black nails into his back while they were having sex. His short purple ones could never do that to anyone.

“How long have you wanted this Karl?” Sapnap winked and the question startled the freckled brunette.

“Wanted you two..? I .. um”

“Be honest with him.” Quackity leaned forward to wrap a hand around Karl’s erection.

“....I….”

“Karl. How long have you thought about us like this.” Sapnap hit him with that sexy deeper tone again, it scared him and Quackity too but that was the fun part. Quackity spit on his hand and got to work.

“A while….” He flushed as the truth exposed itself.

“Good boy… aw such innocent Karl Jacobs has wanted us for awhile Quackity. Isn't that cute?” Sapnap was now giving himself butterflies once more. He kissed Karl.

“Very… what made you want us?” Quackity quickened up his pace.  
“Um,... uh…. !! Qu-quack.. Ahhh” Karl began a mess of light moans. “S-sapnap… he’s very intimidating… and hot….. I .. I love his long hair.. And when he fights… it takes my breath away… He’s such a good p-person too…”

“Yeah? Yeah?” Sapnap started to bite on Karls collarbone.

“And Q-quack-...ity.. You’re very… you’re very funny.. And your face is so .. is so pretty… you always make me happier.. I love the way you look shirtless and without a beanie..… your soft black hair fits you so well… and you have such amazing hands…” He looked down at Quackity pleasuring him, his legs beginning to shake. He was feeling extremely embarrassed now, as he was exposing so much about his feelings. He didn't care. “I l-love you b-both.”

Quackity stopped. Sapnap stopped. Karl looked at both of them nervously. Sapnap looked at Quackity, knowing everything he was feeling earlier had been confirmed. Quackity nodded his head, almost reading his mind. He could cry.. But he wouldn't. He replaced his hand where Quackity’s had been, and Quackity replaced where Sapnap had been kissing, licking, and biting.

“Ah….g-guys..” Karl moaned once more.

“Karl… I love you too..” Sapnap said as he ran his hand up and down.

“Karl, I love you.” Quackity whispered loud enough for both of them to hear, as he bit Karl’s neck.

“And Quackity, I.. I think you know but..” He didnt wanna look up, just incase he didnt.

“I know.” Quackity stopped kissing Karl for a moment to kiss Sapnap. “And I’ve always known. I feel the same way…” 

“Guys!! Cute,.. But I’m gonna..” Sapnap pulled away from Quackity so they could focus back on ..their.. boy.

Quackity held Karl as he was shaking so much now, “Finish for him baby.” 

“Yeah, finish for me Karl.’ He began to countdown, “Three… two….one..” White streaks flung into the air as Karl cried.

“Good boy.. I’m so proud of you..” Sapnap released his hand and held Karl now too. He pulled him into his arms. “Was that too much?” 

“No.. no not at all.” He laid there out of breath as Quackity rubbed his back. He spent a few minutes silent catching the air. “Are.. we sleeping here?” 

“I.. don't see why not. But please, get dressed guys. I don't think we need or want a fourth.” Sapnap chuckled as he reached for his clothes and got redressed. He carefully placed the pillow Karl finished on under his bed, explaining he’d deal with it in the morning.

Quackity smiled as he stared at the two while they all got dressed, both of them were beautiful. Sapnap was beaming with confidence now after taking care of such a submissive boy, and Karl looked so sleepy… 

The cold air once more chilled through Sapnap’s window as they cuddled up to him. Karl curled up to Sapnaps chest, as he wrapped his arm around him. Quackity lies at Sapnap’s other side, with his arms around his neck. Sapnap used both his hands to play with their soft hair. 

They were all exhausted.. speechless and worried.. Thinking about what this all meant now. Everyone's soft breathing helped calm down the situation. The last thing anyone heard was ‘I love you’ s coming from each other.


	2. I Dont Understand Whats Happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I wrote this at like 4 am, sorry for any typos aaa .

When Nick woke up he quickly noticed neither Alex or Karl were laying with him. Although he understood those two got up before him, it was still a little upsetting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, thinking about what he needed to do today. Ah… today he was to spend the day with his fathers and George with his. He got up and looked through some clothes for an outfit, something that wouldn’t make Bad freak out. He chose some brown cargos and a black t-shirt. He put his bandana back. He didn't figure he’d need his armour today. As he headed out of his room and to the kitchen, he peeked into Georges room and saw him freaking out.

“What… Whats wrong man?” 

“I literally cant find the bracelet Dream made me and I’m worried I lost it.” He was ripping pillows and blankets all over his room. George's room felt like a drug trip, in the opposite way his did. Themes of trees, nature, pixies, mushrooms and magic haunted Sapnap every time he entered. 

“Oh.. I’m sorry. Did you check Dream’s room? Maybe you left it in there when we unpacked his stuff?”

Dream didn't live with them. Dream couldnt live with them for awhile, however George couldn't deal with this. He had begged the three to make a fifth room for Dream. Seeing how hurt he was, they did. They filled it with things Dream liked such as ender eyes. They also got some of his old stuff to store there. No one ever went in there except for George and Sapnap. Sapnap went in there when he got pissed off, George when he was upset. 

“You're a genius Sapnap.” George sprung up off the ground where he had been looking and ran across the hall.

Sapnap chuckled as he headed to the kitchen. He was greeted by an overwhelming smell of some type of pasta. He realized he had slept until the fours brunch time. It was Karl’s turn to cook, and Karl usually went all out. It kinda sucked that today of all days was Karl’s, as Sapnap couldn’t eat too much to save room for later.

No one was in the room, so he helped himself to a small bowl. He noticed Karl had tied up his little apron he wore on the area where the kitchen rags lay. He smiled a bit. Karl was always going above and beyond for these four.

Whistling could be heard throughout the house, obviously belonging to Quackity. He walked past the kitchen without thinking, stopping cold for a second when he saw Sapnap. It wasn’t bad, they were just dealing with that stomach ache type of love for the time being.

“Hey!” Sapnap smiled as he turned to wash his bowl in the sink. After a few seconds of silence, he figured he wouldn't get a reply… until he felt the smaller man wrap his arms around him.

…

“Is everything okay dude?” He asked once Quackity finally let go.

“Yeah.. yeah. I just. I just needed that.’’ 

“Oh.. I understand. Where’s Karl?” Sapnap listened for a second, making sure there were no sounds of a bright blue british boy, before he quickly kissed Quackity’s forehead.

“He’s out in the yard with the mushrooms, he said he needed to make sure they were growing right.” Quackity laughed. 

“Ah.. Well, George and I are due a visit with our fathers today, so I’ll be out again.”

“Really?” Alex looked down at the ground, just a bit disappointed.

“Yeah..but I wont be gone as long this time. I’m gonna go out and see Karl before they get here, you’re welcome to follow.”

“Okay.” He smiled as he interlocked his fingers with Sapnap’s being lead to the garden.

-

George opened up the door to Clay’s room and felt his heart immediately hurt. He missed Dream so much. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye to him before he was put in prison. Everyone said this was best, but he couldn't believe it. What lesson do you learn from being isolated from everyone for six months. Worst of all, he was supposed to see his father today.. The one who put his love in the prison. Of course Sam didn't really know about this part, but it still frustrated George nonetheless.

Sure enough, there it was. The blue diamond twisted ‘friendship’ bracelet Dream had made George rested on his nightstand. He slid it on over his wrist, fitting very tightly. Dream made it tight , so he’d never forget when he had it on and would always be thinking of him with it. As if he wasn’t on his mind all the time anyways.

-

“GUYS!!!” Karl looked up when he saw the two heading towards him. He had a purple set of overalls on and was on his knees in some mud. He had managed to get dirt all over his hands and face, it was kind of cute. “Guys, I found this really cool caterpillar.. It's so cute” 

They both let go of the other hand to crouch down and inspect the little bug. It looked like a tiny yellow snake at first glance, but it was just a caterpillar using some impressive technique for survival. They watched the caterpillar disappear off into the nearby wet grass. 

“Karl, you're silly.” Quackity laughed as he stood back up.

“Silly? What? How?” Karl stood up too.. A full grown 5’11 man covered in mud because he was playing with a caterpillar. It was kind of funny, Sapnap was thinking about how out of three Karl was the tallest but, well.. Last night spoke for itself.

“He’s right, make sure you don’t bring mud in through the house.” They looked back to see George who handed Sapnap his sword and scabbard as he readjusted the tiny brown belt he had over his jeans.

“Oh shit, thanks man.” Sapnap ran his hand through his hair and put the scabbard on. It felt a little off without armour, but it was best to be safe.

Karl looked down at Sapnap and back at Quackity, thinking the same thing.

“Uh.?” George questioned their shared silence, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Quick sounds of someone running up behind Sapnap in an attempt to put him in a chokehold did not startle him, but put him into a more alert state. He quickly got out of it and grabbed the man by his wrists and laughed.

“God damn it.” Skeppy laughed as well.

“That has never worked, literally never.” Sapnap grinned as he let go of him.

“I know.. I know. Bad raised you too well.” 

“That I did..” Bad caught up from behind with Sam walking beside him. George immediately felt sick. Sapnap shot him a ‘relax man’ look. Bad was carrying a picnic basket.

“Hello Bad!” Quackity greeted him. :] .. :P 

“Hey Quackity, how have you been?” >:] .. D:

“I have been into so much fucking shit lately Badboyhalo, damn it you wouldnt fucking believe it. It has been so fucking exhausting. Fuck shit damn dick cum.”

Everyone laughed a bit as Bad sighed, “What is wrong with you.. Anyways,” He opened his cloak and pulled out a jar, “I made everyone sweets but Karl make sure Quackity doesn't eat any.” Karl giggled as he was handed the jar.

“Thank you! I will” Quackity drooped his shoulders and looked at Karl who began to eat a cookie.

“Are you two ready?” Sam spoke up.

“Oh yeah! We are.” Sapnap answered.

“Alright..”

-

After about an hour of walking and chatting they found a spot to settle down at, under a dark oak wood tree. A very shady and comfortable place to enjoy lunch together. The duration of the hike was only Sapnap and his dads talking about his childhood. George and Sam hadn't talked to eacother yet… Honestly as he sat playing with his bracelet, George was hoping they wouldn't ever.

“Sapnap you’ll love this.” Skeppy grinned as Bad unloaded the picnic basket. He pulled out sandwiches, cheese, and yogurt. As well as a red velvet cake, Sapnaps favorite from when he was younger.

As everyone began to eat, Bad noticed how sad Sam looked.. “George! What have you been up to?” He asked, hoping to clear the air.

“Nothing.” He mumbled as he swallowed a spoonful of cherry yogurt. 

“Oh.. uh well Sam has b-” Immediate panic was shown in Sam’s expression.

“Bad. I already know what he's been up to.” George looked up at Bad. “And… oh…. Yeah… I dont care. Being a prison warden sounds just soooo exciting.” He said sarcastically.

“Dude. We’ve talked about this.” Sapnap gave George a disgusted glance. He didnt need to cause a problem today.

“George..” Bad said, sounding a little sad.

“No.. uh. He's right. Its not fun. I’ve had to deal with a lot of.. Uh violent prisoners. Heh.. yeah” Sam attempted a light joke that didnt land well.

“Violent? Oh so now hes violent? Violent and dangerous?”

“George stop it man!” Sapnap interrupted him. “Youre getting all heated.. Here take some water and calm down.” George bitterly accepted the offer.

“Um.. uh… um… After you left yesterday Sapnap, Punz got appointed as the Smp’s top knight.” Skeppy quickly said, changing subject from.. That. 

Sapnap smiled, he had the title previous… but since he moved so far out he decided to give it up. “Well thats good, Im happy for him. He deserves it.” 

George rolled his eyes, Punz also helped put Dream in the prison. Everyone sat in silence for a moment..until tears pricked at George’s eyes. “I.. I’m sorry.” He stood up and turned away from the group as they splashed down off his face onto the leaves.

“George…” Sam watched his son shuffle off. “I.. I’ll be back.” He stood up and apologized to the other three.

“Good luck.” Bad said genuinely as Sam nodded his head and headed after George.

The family sat in silence for a few minutes eating, while Sapnap thought about Karl and Quackity at home. What were they doing now? Cuddling… reading… baking...swimming..gardening...was Karl helping Quackity with his papers…?. He finally broke the silence. “How.. how did you know you wanted to be with each other.. forever?”

Skeppy felt his ears burn up. “Do you mean how did I know I loved Bad or?” 

“No.. no.. I mean what made you know the love was right. That he was the one?” 

“Hm… I… that's a hard question I…”

“I knew I was in love with Skeppy, when I realized how kind of a person he is. I had never met someone who was so willing to listen to me all the time. I couldn't find a single bad thing about him if I tried.” 

“Aw Bad…” Skeppy leaned in to kiss Bad.

“Why are you asking Sappy?” Bad asked him.

“I think.. I found two...two of ‘the ones’” He looked down at his fingers.

Skeppy looked at Bad. “Oh… that. That happens! That can happen honey.” Bad said. “Thats perfectly normal, don't worry.” 

“Yeah! As long as both of them are okay with this, it can work out.” Him and Bad were now holding hands.

“Yeah.. theyre okay with it. They feel the same way, but we still have a lot to talk about, I guess.”

“If you dont mind us asking… who are they?” Skeppy giggled as the two leaned in, them acting as if this was high school drama again.

“Oh… Karl…. And” Bad smiled as he listened. “and Quackity..” He stopped smiling.

“Q….q….u….a….ck..ity?” He nervously laughed.

“Yeah..” Sapnap looked up at him. “Dad, they both make me so happy… I swear as cheesy as it is.. I’ve never felt this way before.” 

“Bad, he’s being serious.” 

“I know.. I know. Hey, I may not always get along with him but… I support you.”

“Have you guys talked about it yet?” Skeppy asked.

“Well….. Uhm..” Sapnap explained the events of last night and the morning, and how long something between him and Alex had been going on. “We haven't talked about it since then.”

“You did WHAT?” Bad’s hand had been over his mouth the whole time.

“Hey. I’m an adult, I can.” He laughed 

“Yeah… yeah yeah yeah. Okay. Anyways, what I think you should do is set up boundaries first. In this time of scenario, everyone is gonna feel different. What you may be okay with them doing when you’re not present, may not be the same as what Karl or Alex is.”

“Thats true.. And you should establish your intentions. Make it clear you're in for the long term with them both.” Skeppy chimed in.

“Yeah, that too… You okay?” Sapnap had been staring off listening to what they said.

“Oh! Yeah.. I am. I’m just thinking about them.” 

“I bet theyre thinking of you too hun.” Bad chirped.

“Thank you guys. I'll talk to them tonight. I’m glad I can talk to you about this.”

“Of course! We love you so much, Nick.” Skeppy gave both of them a hug.

-

“George, you have to talk to me about this.” Sam tapped him on the shoulder and George quickly snapped back around.

“Why? Why should I?” 

“I dont know…. Maybe because I’m your father and I love you and I dont want us to fight?”

They began bickering and yelling at each other in the forest for quite some time.

“You know who I love?” George asked him. “I love Dream. Clay… and you took him away from me. So this is all your fault.” He got up in his face.

“George….” It finally made sense to Sam. George was dealing with grief, and was taking it out on his father. “You don’t mean that. Come on.. We know its not my fault. Tommy made the call to put him in the prison. Blame Tommy.”

“Oh blame Tommy? The one who burned my house down? The one who you swept into your arms?” 

“Oh that is not fair. He is a child George. He is a child. You know how hard life has been for him. What have you dealt with? I protected you from the cruelties, Tommy faced on his own. Everyone has hurt him George… hes fucking sixteen!”

George fell silent for a moment. It was true of course. Tommy had a terrible childhood and everyone knew this. He fought in a war very young.. He lost his brother… his dad turned him away.. exile…. Exile. George didnt wanna think about that.

George turned around. “Youre right. Tommy didn't deserve any of that… I.. when you put it that way… I kinda understand where he was coming from.” George began to cry again. Dream. Dream …. Why would Dream mess with Tommy and Tubbo so much? He literally could have just left Lmanburg alone and none of this would be happening right now.

“Come here George..” Sam opened up his arms and George hesitantly accepted the hug. “None of this your fault, or mine okay? I’m sorry you fell in love with him now, but he will be out before you know it.” Not all of their tension was resolved, but George finally felt comfortable enough to cry into his fathers arms.

-

The sun began to set and by now the five were back together. They decided to head back home. George was beginning to get a headache from how hard he had been crying, and Sapnap could feel those butterflies swarm as stepped closer to their home.”

Once they arrived back, it was pitch black outside. Karl had left the porch lantern on for them. They exchanged hugs and goodbyes, George and Sam’s hug lasting an extra amount of time. Everyone was relieved they had made up.. For now.

Sapnap fiddled with his keys and pushed the door open. George instantly headed to Dreams room, explaining he was going to try and calm down with a relaxing bath in his bathroom. It kinda hurt his heart a little bit seeing his best friend lose himself over Clay like this.

Sapnap opened his bedroom door to get changed. He put his sword away, and remembered what his fathers had told him. He needed to be honest with them. He knocked on Quackity’s door, no answer. He opened up Karl’s, greeted by the two watching some cartoons together. Sapnap shut the door.

“Woah woah I don't think my bed’s big enough to do anything tonight.” Karl giggled.

“Jeez, not everythings about sex you little freak.”

“Hmm… Okay, whatever nimrod.” Karl stuck out his tongue.

“You both are such losers.” Quackity said, having not looked up from the TV.

They were sitting together on Karls floor, wrapped in blankets and had been eating the cookies Bad made them. Sapnap joined them on the floor.

“Guys.. uh. We need to talk..” Sapnaps palms began to sweat.

“Yeah? Whats up?” Karl felt his tongue go dry as Quackity’s stomach dropped. Damn it Sapnap.

“I.. I told my dads about us.” 

Us… “Yeah…? What did they say?” Quackity asked as he looked over at Nick.

“They told me they support it… but we should make clear what's okay and what’s not. Like for instance, if you two ever needed… relief .. and I wasn’t here….. I’d be okay if you did stuff without me.” His face flushed.

“Oh.. I understand. Okay, uhm…” Karl began to think of what he was okay with it and what he wasnt okay with. “I think that if we want to.. Go on dates.. We should wait til all three are free and go together so no one is left out.” They both agreed with him.

“I’m okay with random hugs and kisses… as long as we’re not in public.” Quackity said. 

They continued on and on like this for a few minutes. They discussed affection, dates, goals, future plans, sex, responsibilites, their own mental health, pet names and more.

“I.. Okay I cant think of anything else guys.” Sapnap finally said, “but if you guys need to tell me anything else just let me know.” He kissed them both.

“Okay.. so … what is this?” Quackity asked.

“I think its called a polyamorous relationship, where we all love eachother.” Karl explained.

“I don't even know how to say that word.” They all laughed at Quackitys remark. “Do you guys.. Want to sleep in my room tonight? I cant promise any sex, but its not as cold as Sapnap’s room and my beds bigger than Karl’s.”

With that, they began to move the cartoon sleepover to Alex’s room.

-

As George undressed himself, he noticed a tiny book in his brown leather pack. Huh? He didnt own a book like this. He slowly opened it up and quickly dropped it in shock. Written in green ink he had read:

“Hello, George.”

Instantly he knew what this was. Sam must have slipped it into his bag. He began to read more as he slid into the bathtub:

“I quite miss you. It’s been a month since we’ve spoke.. As you haven't visited or wrote to me. I have no idea if Sam will even deliver this, but why not try?”

George felt a pang of guilt hit him. He honestly didn’t know what to say.

“I think.. You should visit me soon. Sam says I can only have one visitor at a time. Bad and Tommy have come to see me.. I don't see why you can’t.”

Weird. He thought Bad would talk about this, but he guessed not.

“I need to see you soon, love. If you can't write back, I understand.  
Yours, Dream. :)”

Love? Dream had never called him love before… Gogy.. Honey… Baby… but never love. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself up, as he hid the book in Dream’s desk. He slipped back into the warm bath water and closed his eyes.

What could he tell Dream about? Hm… Kinoko Kingdom.. The Red Vines… His room in the mushroom house…? Maybe. His feelings…. No. Such a dumb thought. However, he did make up his mind. He would go alone and visit Dream soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos :)


	3. Trouble Catching My Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** This chapter was so much fun to write. Oh and if anything doesn't line up...yeah thats on me. Sorry fhdjf I sometimes mix up history.

When Quackity woke he heard the deep breathing and snoring from Sapnap and Karl. They were both soundly asleep, the orange sunlight pouring in through Quackitys window. It beautifully illuminated every single feature they both had to offer. Karls freckles, his closed eyelashes.. Sapnaps soft face , his long messy hair.. They looked stunning. Quackity could have easily drifted back to sleep, if it wasn't for what Sapnap had said last night. He had told them both about George and how hard he was having it, so Alex decided he should go check on him.

Alex carefully pulled back the blue comforter that covered all three of them, and crawled across the bed. He slid off onto the floor and grabbed his beanie off the bed side. He stood back up as he headed toward the door, smiling at the two when he quietly latched it. 

The main part of the house connecting all the rooms was chilly. He definitely should have grabbed a jacket, for the crisp morning air was more cruel out here rather than comforting and warm in his room. He shuffled his feet towards George’s room, and fiddled with the door knob. Locked. Okay, be like that then. Quackity grabbed the safety pin attached to his beanie, fiddling it to lock pick George’s door. Some of the only useful things he had learned under Schlatt’s administration were things like this.

The door clicked and Quackity knew he had done it. He braced himself to open the door when…. It was completely dark. No window blinds open, no soft mushroom lights left on, no George. He looked all around, checking the closet as well. Even though George was never really in there in the first place. He sighed and figured the brunette was in Clay’s room. So everything Sapnap said about this was true after all.. He locked back up the room and changed direction.

George hadn't bothered to lock up Dream’s room. He even forgot to shut the door all the way. When Quackity stepped in he heard a crack and his heart dropped, for he had stepped on George’s glasses. Fuck. They snapped right down the middle. He quickly picked up the two pieces and put them in his sweatpants pockets. Karl could probably fix them. Karl…. Had a habit of randomly fixing things all the time.

Dream’s room wasn't very special. It was decorated with things that they had collected from the End Realm, it being Dream’s favorite. Alexis, George, and Karl had been the victims of listening to Nick and Clay bicker back and forth about which Realm is better, End or Nether. For all those three knew, they were both dangerous and scary places to be alone. Still, with George’s mushroom lanterns illuminating it as well, it gave off a very… magical vibe. Almost as if Dream was there with them somehow.

Quackity noticed George wasn't in Dreams bed, but he heard snoring coming from the bathroom. Ah. He had just passed out didn't he? Alex pressed down on the folding bathroom door and watched the room slowly open up to him. Clothes laid on the floor as well as an empty wine glass. Uh oh. Quackitys heart sank a bit as he headed toward the bathtub...and saw George.

George was passed out in the cold bathtub completely naked. His skin looked rough and his lips were purple. He was still breathing, but was obviously in a weak state. Why couldn't Sapnap have found him? Quackity wondered this, as he tried to pick up his friend. George was light, but he was still a grown man and it was only eight in the morning.

Quackity hitched his breath and managed to pick George out of the bathtub, and bring him to Dream’s bed. He laid George there and covered him with a blanket as he was still deeply passed out in this alcoholic heart broken state. He grabbed George’s clothes from the bathroom, but they were soaked with the ice like water that had splashed everyone. Quackity set them up to dry. He used a towel with his feet to absorb the water that was getting into the cracks of the tiles. He went through Dream’s dresser, almost empty, but found a pair of his sweatpants and one of his iconic green hoodies. He laid them out beside George so he’d have an outfit to wake up too.

He shut Dream’s door and now headed to the kitchen. A good bet would be to make George some tea. He knew tea, lemon, and honey would help any type of hangover his friend may have. He brought the kettle to a boil as he stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter top.  
Man. So much has happened in the past few months. Kinoko Kingdom was up and going, one of their citizens being in jail, Tommy had built a hotel in the Dream Smp, Tubbo had his own little community now. Tubbo…… Alex missed Tubbo. He told him he was old enough to be alone now, but he still felt a pang of guilt late at night when he wasn't there with his previous step-son. He had been working with Jack and Niki on nuclear weapons.. 

What else… Oh! Wilbur was to come back soon. Quackity liked Wilbur…. Although he heard from Tommy that for Wilbur to come back, Schlatt had to as well.. Oh god.

Quackity panicky looked around the kitchen, no one in the house was up yet. No one could see the tears begin to form. The dam inside of his head was quickly broken in when he remembered Schlatt was going to come back soon. 

Hopefully.. No one would tell him where Alex was. Well, maybe things would be different now. Quackity did have Sapnap and Karl now, and he knew how Sapnap despised Schlatt for how he had treated Quackity when they were engaged. ‘ Breathe man… youll be okay.’ His thoughts were luckily interrupted by the whistle of a tea kettle.

He turned down the heat and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, filling it with lemon juice and honey. He toured the tea in and stirred it up with a pinch of sugar. Taking a little sip, he decided it was pretty good. 

When he walked back into Dream’s room, George woke up to the sound of the door. He panicked when he realized he was naked. 

“Woah woah woah woah, you’re okay. It’s only me, the other two are still in bed.” Quackity placed the mug next to his stand, “I brought you this for your hangover.”

George had noticed the panging feeling in his head now, “Thank you..” 

“Of course, uh.. I’ll just turn around and let you get dressed?” 

“Okay. yeah that seems fine. Thank you.” George laughed, still in a bit of a sleepy state.

Once he was fully clothed, George gave Alex the okay to turn back around. Alex sat down on the bed where he was now. “Do you um..need to talk?”

With that, George remembered why he was hungover in the first place. Reading Dream’s letter and the feeling of hope and worry it gave him, had been too much. Too many conflicting emotions at the same time. He didn't drink often, none did for Quackity’s sake even if Alex protested it wasnt that big of a deal anymore. 

“I.. I don’t, but thank you. I just had a lot on my mind with my dad yesterday.” George mumbled as he pressed the hot tea mug up to his lips. It burned him for a second, causing both of them to laugh a little.

“I see…” Quackity cracked a smile, “Do you want to stay in here or shall we go cook breakfast Georgenotfound?” Mocking George’s british accent.

“Hah.. What are you gonna make?” George slid off the bed, still holding the mug. Now Quackity saw just how big Dream’s hoodie was on him. He was completely covered in it like it was a blanket.

“I was thinking… omelettes, unless you have a better idea?” They chatted as they walked back to the kitchen together.

“That seems fine by me,” George took a seat at the counter as Quackity got to work.

Quackity grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge and took about ten out. He cracked them all over the bowl in a rather extra way, to make George laugh. He beat the eggs with a whisk until they turned a solid yellow color.

“Can you get me the peppers?” Quackity asked him. George hopped off the barstool and grabbed the peppers and a cutting board. He opened up a drawer and took one knife and began to chop.

As George was scraping up peppers and onions, he continued to think about Dream. What was he gonna do when he visited Dream? Surely there was not much they could do except talk. Sam would probably be watching them.

Quackity began to pour the egg mixture to the hot pan, “George, peppers!”

“Oh shit sorry,” George passed him the bowl.

“Grab some plates.” Quackity said as he added the peppers and sorts over the egg and began to fold it over itself.

“Dang, whats going on here?” George looked up as Karl shuffled into the kitchen with a .. black and white.. robe? Huh? Isn’t that….

“Making such omelettes, man. You want one?” Quackity pressed the spatula onto the egg, making it sizzle.

“Sure!” Karl reached into the fridge to pour himself a glass of premade iced coffee. 

“Nice robe Jacobs.” Quackity winked.

What? “Thank you!” 

Quackity placed the first omelette onto a plate and slid a fork over to Karl. He watched his lips and sighed, knowing he couldn’t kiss them in front of George. It had only been a few days and they weren't ready to tell everyone yet.

“Alex…” Karl noticed his eyes peering at his lips. It felt like the room was slowing down as he moved in closer, across the counter.

“You look so…” Quackity began.

“Can I fucking eat? Dude move.” George gently pushed Quackity, while laughing. A little suspicious of the two now, but not thinking way too into it.

“Oh my dearest apologies GeorgeNotFound.” Alex laughed and fixed his own plate after George.

“Is anyone gonna go wake up Sapnap?” George said through bites.

“Karl? If you do I can go ahead and fix his omelette?”

Karl was almost done with his breakfast at this point anyways, “Okay!” 

Karl skipped to Quackity’s room, peeking in to see Sapnap still passed out. He shut the door and got down by the bed. On his knees, he rested his elbow on the mattress to support his head . With the other hand, he began to play with his hair.

“Honey…” Karl said gently, almost as the substance itself. No reply. Karl placed a hand on his cheek., “Sapnap…” 

His eyes fluttered open slowly as they were meant with Karl’s. “Baby..” Sapnap softly murmured as he went to touch his cheek back.

“Good morning, nimrod.” Karl smiled at him as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Goodmorning…” Sapnap rubbed his eyes and felt around for a hair tie on his wrist. Sitting up now, he tied his hair back.

Standing up, Karl complimented him.. “You look so handsome when your hair is put back.” 

“Thank you, where is Alex?” He joined where Karl stood on the room’s dark oak floorboards.

“Oh, he made breakfast for us with George today.” 

-  
Everyone was now seated around the round kitchen table. They had finished breakfast a few hours ago now, but were all just chatting. The table had five seats, although one stayed always empty. George stared at the empty seat while the other three watched him.

“He uh.. Left me a letter guys....” George began, but was interrupted.

“I have to go!” Karl said quickly, pushing his chair back. He grabbed the watch on his wrist, almost like he was in pain. He quickly slipped on his shoes at the door and ran out

“Karl!?” Sapnap had headed after him as Quackity watched. George sat there, with empty wide eyes. They both saw Sapnap head into the forest

“What the fuck….” Quackity finally managed some words.

“He's done that before.”

“Really? How often?”

“I noticed it around the time we moved up here…” 

“I..” That guilty feeling soon returned, Quackity feeling like he wasn’t there for who he should be. 

“He’ll be back…” George mumbled.

“I’m.. I’m heading out.” Quackity slipped on his shoes now, chasing after where he saw Sapnap disappear into.

The forest was hard to navigate and he could barely see with all the shubble mushrooms and tree branches in his face. “NICK? KARL?” He yelled into the forest waiting for an answer. 

“ALEX?” Quackity could hear Sapnap’s voice reply to him, speeding up his pace now desperate to find him in the range of trees.

They eventually ran into each other, Alex disappointed when he didn't have Karl with him. 

“Do you know where he went?” Quackity pulled Nick into a hug.

“No… I .. I caught up to him, almost grabbing his hood… and then I turned the tree.. And he was gone. Like magic.” 

“George said this happens a lot.”

“Really?”

“I know.. I never noticed it until now. Maybe he does it while we’re sleeping.. He told me not to worry too much though.”

“How the hell are we not supposed to worry? He was obviously panicked, I think we have the right to be a little .. I dont know.. Worried?” He said a little sour, but Quackity knew this anger wasnt directed toward him or George, it was Sapnap blaming himself for another situation again.

“Let’s.. Let’s go back inside? I mean all we can do is wait.. You said he just disappeared right?”

“Mhm..” Sapnap pulled away from the hug.

“Alright..so going out to find him wouldn’t really do anything good. If he just went into thin air.. Maybe George is right.”

Sapnap began to calm down just a tiny bit now, “Yeah… okay. Yeah, you’re right.” He coughed, as he put Quackity’s hand in his own.

“Do you have anything planned today?” Quackity asked him as they headed back inside.

“No… uh. I don’t. I wanted to take you two to the waterfall today but….” 

“Ah..” Things felt a little awkward now.

“Did you guys find him?” George asked as they headed back inside, not even noticing when the two’s hands unlocked.

“No. No we didn’t George.” Sapnap sighed as he headed to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Is he okay Quackity?” 

“Uh… I’ll find out.”

George stood alone in the kitchen, dumbfounded. How did they not notice Karl had been doing this for weeks now?

-

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Karl sighed as he headed into a stone building. He was greeted by a blonde man who looked to be about 6’3 and a dozen customers giving him weird glares. Karl stood out almost obnoxiously as everyone wore cool solid colors that were easy on the eyes, as he wore his neon hoodie and ripped up jeans.

The man spoke to him in french. Karl felt even worse now, as he barely understood French… but he did know when it was being spoken and could say a bit. “Pardon, je ne parle pas français” Karl managed to get out, very obviously sounding like he wasn’t from France.

“Ah! Je vois. How about English?” The man’s french accent was thick enough to effect his english dialogue. 

“Yes.. Yes I speak English fluently... Do you?”

“Yes of course, why don't you take a seat?” The green eyed blonde man welcomed Karl into his restaurant. “What’s your name, sir?”

“Uh.. please just call me Karl. I assume I’m in France?”

“Yes, yes you are. Are you from America?” The man’s accent was so rich and Karl so tired, it was a little difficult to understand.

“Yes… What is your name?” The man scoffed.

“Rêve...” Hm. What a nice name, it sounded familiar but Karl couldnt place his finger on it. Rêve slid a stale piece of bread to Karl. “Hungry?”

“Um.. thank you..” Karl took a bite, as he didn’t want to be rude. “What is the date, Rêve?”

“Sir… it is March 18, 1792.” Rêve turned around to begin to wipe off some clear glasses.

Uh oh. Only a month longer until France was to declare war on Austria.  
A man walked up to the two, and greeted Rêve. He stood at the counter, talking as Rêve wiped down wine glasses. He seemed to be a friend of his, they spoke in unrecognizable French, Karl only being able to piece out that they were talking about him.

“Do you.. Have a place of residence?” The man with black hair asked. He was wearing rather plain pants and a white tunic. He reminded Karl of…. Sapnap.

“No, no I dont.” Karl finished his piece of bread, thanking Rêve. Karl noticed Rêve’s piercing green eyes watching him as he spoke to the new man.

“After he closes up the shop, do you want to come home with us?” The man asked Karl.

“I.. Okay! Yeah. I can do that.”

-

Rêve finished up rather late, and the three took a short little walk to their home. The house was cute and small, but hidden rather well. When he walked in, he immediately noticed paintings all over the walls of the living room.

“EUDES! MICHEL!” The man had hollered when the three stepped in, calling two more men into the room.

They continued to conversate in French as Rêve showed Karl where he would be sleeping in the main room.

“So he doesn’t speak French?” Karl heard one of the short men say. He believed this one was Michel... Michel reminded him of.. Quackity. Even mirroring the scar they shared.

“A little I think..” The man said.

“Pierre, why would you..” Michel began to go off on a ramble as Eudes looked at him. So Pierre was this guy’s name. Hm. 

Eventually, Karl noticed their argument in French was over. It had ended with Eudes getting annoyed and heading to his room with Rêve. It seemed like a George thing to do. Karl laughed a little at this, while Pierre sat next to him on the little pillows he was on.

“So.. how’s America? Who did you kill to get here?”

“Uh. Pardon?” Karl looked at Pierre.

“I’m only joking...However, I am interested in you.” 

“Hah.. there’s not much to know. I just need to get back home soon.” 

“How do you think you will accomplish that.. Mon amour?” Karl felt himself get even more nervous.

“Well, usually something happens and then…” 

With that, Karl heard a crashing of the house’s window. Pierre instantly stood up, guarding Karl to keep him safe. Eudes and Rêve ran to the main room in a panic. Michel came in, shouting in French that they needed to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Thank you for the support :)


	4. Wanna Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Tiny bit of angst in this chapter

Karl was down under a table hiding with Pierre and Michel when they came in. One very tall man with fluffy curly hair, and what looked to be teenagers..? They were dressed more fancy then the other four had been. The one that stood out to Karl was the blonde. He was extremely loud and the other two had to constantly shush him. They began to go through and steal the four’s things. Karl could see how upset Pierre was and figured he’d better do something about it.

“Excusez-moi,” Karl said standing up, making himself visible now. The blonde child immediately got in his face and began to start off on him.

“The gent does not knoweth French,” The man pushed the child off Karl. “I beg your pardon?”

“Hello, I’m Ka-”

“I’m Louis,” The curly haired man seemed annoyed… it reminded Karl of how Wilbur used to be before they lost him. Karl looked around and noticed the three had cornered him. “Is there a problem, sir?”

Karl began to sweat. Man maybe picking a fight with these three wasn’t a good idea after all. Louis was extremely tall and could probably over power Karl if he tried anything. “Why are you guys taking our things?”

“Your friends have wronged us, Karl.” The other kid spoke up. The way all their french accents pronounced Karl’s name made him want to laugh, but he wouldn't. The little kid shyly went back to taking their belongings. His fluffy brown hair resymbolded Tubbo’s.

“What did they do?” 

“Any man who ‘as went gainst the royals is a foe of ours.” A scoff could be heard from Michel, as he unhid himself and was now standing with Karl.

“Easy for you to say! Tu es gâté..” Michel spat in Louis’s face.

Louis yelled something in French to the other boys, signifying that they were done for now. Louis said one last final thing before the three left. The blonde was basically shaking with excitement, like Tommy would have.

Pierre, Rêve, and Eudes joined the two. “What did he say?” Karl asked Pierre.

“They.. will be back.” Pierre sighed.

“Oh, I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay they usually take more stuff.” Rêve told him. Eudes grabbed Rêve’s arm and whispered something to him, something Karl could make about going back to bed. Hm.. Rêve had flushed a little, and said his goodnights to the other three.

“Where do you want to sleep tonight Karl?” Pierre asked. 

“You can come to our room, if you’d like.” Michel smiled at him.

Man. They really did remind him of his boyfriends back at home. Karl followed them into their bedroom. It consisted of two beds, a lamp post, a couch, and some books. Karl opened a book, but put it back once he saw it was all in French. The three stayed up a little, asking Karl about himself and talked about when the men were to come back. Before he could even realize it, he had passed out on the sofa.

-  
George was back in his room, holding the book Dream had left him. He decided he may as well make use of the day, and try to visit him. After all, it had been almost two months. He did really miss him.

George peaked into Sapnap’s room, “Uh… I’m going out for the day.. I’ll be back before night.” 

Quackity had been playing with Sapnap’s long hair. “Have fun Gogmeister,” He smiled at him as George shut the door. 

George had heard from Tommy that there wasn’t really a way to bring Dream anything, but George was gonna try to anyways. He wanted Dream to be able to have a pair of George’s iconic glasses. Searching around Dream’s room, he couldn't find the pair he usually wore. Huh.. strange. He had plenty more in his room though, so he put one of those on and was on his way.

As George headed back through the SMP, he saw Tommy. Tommy was outside of his hotel George had been hearing about. It was certainly impressive, almost too much. It didn't look like anything Tommy could build. The kid was always obsessed with cobblestone, yet a single block of it was not even recognized in this build.

“GOGY!!” Tommy had noticed George. “George Notfound.. My friend… it's been awhile.”

“Hello, Tommy.” George kept walking as Tommy followed him. It wasn’t Tommy’s fault George was having issues with his father, but he was certainly a reminder.

“What are you doing here today, Gogy?” 

“I… I’m going to see Dream?” Tommy tensed up.

“Did Dad say you c-”  
“Dad?”

…

“George you dick you know what I meant. Did Sam say you could?” 

“Uh.. no. I’m heading over to ask him. Do you know if he’s there right now?”

“Yeah, yeah he is! Can I come?”

“You want to visit Dream with me?”

“Oh. Wait no, I don’t. You’ll probably have sex.”

George laughed, “What is wrong with you Tommy. I’m not gonna have sex with Dream in the prison.”

“Hey hey whatever you’re into big man. Tommyinnit doesn't judge.” George rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you later, Tommy.” 

“Be safe, Gogy.” Hm. That wasn’t too bad. 

-

The prison was a lot more intimidating up close. It was absolutely huge, and George had never gotten this far up to it. George hitched his breath as he entered and tapped the smooth gray button.

“Hello? Hello?”

“Sam, it’s George.”

“Oh, okay. Go through the portal and tell me when you’re through.” George knew he had to be serious at the prison, but Sam’s tone was a little tense.

George listened and was now standing in a room with Sam. It was cool how the prison worked, but very hard to comprehend. 

“What are you here for today?” Sam was standing behind a counter with books on it.

“I… I have a few questions about the book you left me.”

“Oh! What Dream wrote?”   
“Yes… did you read it?”

“No.. I trusted he wasn't gonna plot anything with you. Right, you wouldn’t do that would you?”

“No.. no of course not. I just… he called me ‘love.’”

“Oh.”

“No.. no you don't understand! Clay never does that, I know I told you I liked him, but he doesnt usually act like this.”

“I see…. Do you want to talk to him about it?” 

“Yeah.. yeah I do.” George shifted his weight nervously. “Well, I think I do. Is he in a good condition for visitors right now?” 

“Ah.. anytime is a good time.” Sam pulled a lever. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? “There are some things I have to ask you,” Sam picked up his book.

“Okay..”

“When was the last time, if ever, you visited the prison.”

“Never.”

“Okay.. Where is your place of residence currently located?”

George laughed, “You were just there!” Sam didnt laugh. “Um… Kinoko Kingdom.”

Sam leaned forward, “George.. Do you believe the prisoner is deserving of being locked up?”

George bit his cheek. Of course he didn't think he deserved to be in here, it looked scary as hell. But 6 months wasn't too bad, so maybe he did? “Yes..”

“Hmm.. really?”

“Yes, I thought about what you said with Tommy and such.. Yeah Clay deserves this.”

“Alright,” Sam smiled as he sat back down. “What are your prior relations with the prisoner?”

“Uh…. best friends… I think? Um…. I .. haha.. Uhmmm… Well,....” 

“Okay.” Sam rolled his eyes and wrote down ‘best friends’ as he had been doing with all of George’s answers.   
“Are you willing to submit to all physical examines while in the prison?”

“Yeah.. sure.”

“Do you acknowledge you may not bring any items with you into the prison?”

“What about my bracelet… clothes… glasses?”

“Those are fine. Do you recognize I, Awesamdude, are the ultimate authority while on the prison and anything I say goes?”

“Yes, I recognize that.”

“Okay, if you want to visit him please read this to me.”

George read out the Waiver that Sam made him read, and signed it. Sam pulled back a lever “Put all your things in the locker one.” George looked to his left and noticed a smaller room had opened up. Inside there was a large chest and an ender chest. George put his items in and placed the key in his ender chest.

“Okay.. you will need to enter through the guest entrance on this side please.” Another small room had opened up from the main room. George went down it and noticed a pain of glass. The door shut behind him and he saw Sam on the other side. Sam warned George about the water that would fall, to ensure George had no items on him. “Okay.. this way, to the main body of the prison.”

George overlooked the edge and saw a pool of lava. Sam told him to stand back, as he was going to raise the floor and didnt want George to fall in. George watched in awe as the floor slowly came up, due to the redstone. They walked down the hall into a more open room. The room had a tall spiral staircase on the side.

“Okay, I’m going to open the vault door. Be careful as I have to raise another floor.” George entered into the vault, as Sam locked it up.. Ensuring that no one could have followed them in. 

The two began down the long hallway, “This is uh.. Pretty scary.”

“Yeah, that’s the point. Okay opening another door, get back.” Sam put his arm out, stopping George on his heels. The room opened up was all obsidian and there were three levers on the wall.

“I’m gonna need to do a physical examination, a manual search if you will.”

“Okay..” George lifted his arms as Sam patted him down.

“Very good, alright.” Sam pulled the third lever, opening up another room. “Can you swim George?”

“Yes…”

“Alright, carry on through the water into the main cell.” George held his breath as he swam through more obsidian. The water was cold, but the prison was warm. George deeply sighed as he could finally breathe now that he was in a more open room.

Sam walked in. Not a single water drop on him. Huh. “Okay, I need you to read both these outloud to me and sign them once you’ve read them.” 

George did so, but noticed something. He could be potentially locked in with Dream for a whole week? Well for him that didn't sound too bad, but if it was anyone else… that would suck. Also, the paper stated that if Dream were to escape because of George, It would cost him his lunch. Huh.. this was pretty serious for a six month sentence. George didnt sign his full name on these, just a G. He handed it back to him.

“Okay, very good. Go ahead and stand right here for me.” George stood through the elevator, in amazement as he watched the lava on the walls. George followed Sam up one last staircase, into what he believed was the last room.

“I’m gonna drain the lava now, you need to stay here and don't move. The elevator will manually push you out to the prisoner. Incase of an emergency, there is a button in the front of his cell that he doesn’t know of. Please, George… remember I have cameras in there for security reasons… I cant hear you, but I can see everything.” 

George’s face flushed. “Thank you Dad.” He laughed.

Holy shit.. The bridge began to move and George could see Dream as he got closer. He was turned around, not facing them. Once George was in the cell, Sam dropped the lava and the gates.. Only then Dream realized George had come.

“H-hello…” George stuttered out.

“GEORGE” Dream sat up and bounced up on his heels. He.. looked rough. His warm blonde hair was longer, longer than Sapnap’s. His orange prison outfit didn't really compliment him too much either. His eye bags were darker than George had ever seen them. “How have you been?” 

“Oh.. I’ve been alright.” George felt a bit awkward as Dream told him to sit down on his prison bed with him.

“So.. tell me about it. How’s everyone been? How’s Sapnap?”

“Oh.. he’s been good. He gave Punz his position, as we moved out.”  
“You moved out? .. Out of our smp?”

“Dream..” George sighed, “We had to. The four of us, the Egg.. you remember it right?” Dream nodded. “It’s uh.. Getting bad. It started to take over Karl’s little book collection, so we moved pretty far out.”

“Oh.. I see.”

“We uh.. Have a room for you there. If you wanna come with us after you.. Get out. The entire place is red mushroom themed!” Dream chuckled a bit at George’s beam. 

“I’d love to George.” Dream picked up George’s left hand and began to rub his ring finger. “So empty and bare…” George blushed. Was that supposed to be a joke? “So you got my letter?”

“I did! Yeah…” 

“Does anyone know you’re here?”

“Just.. Sam and Tommy.” 

“Ah.. I wish Sapnap would visit me.”

“Yeah, he’s just dealing with a lot right now.”

“What took you so long, George?” George had placed his right hand over Dream’s hand that was still on his left.

“I … I was just nervous. I didn't know what I would say when I got here. I don’t even know how long I’m allowed to stay.”

“An hour.” Dream smiled. “But.. uh.. If you don't wanna stay the full hour I understand!” 

“No, no I’ll stay.” 

“You don’t have to, really I’m just glad you came in the first place .. I wasn't expecting Sam to deliver my note and I-” Dream was cut off by George leaning in and locking their lips. Using his one free hand, Dream touched George’s cheek. Even though they were in the gross purple prison, it felt like they were somewhere else. Somewhere less grim and more romantic, as they got lost in the kiss.

They eventually pulled away. “George…” Dream had tasted amazing, like.. Like orange candy. Warm orange candy.. He knew this was the type of kiss that could keep you up at night. Even when the night was it’s darkest, the kiss’s warm light would comfort George.

“I’m sorry.. I just missed you a lot.” 

“I missed you too.”  
They sat in silence as George began to cry. “I.. don’t wanna leave you anytime soon.”

“George.. It’s okay! You can’t just stay in here with me forever.” Dream pulled him into a hug.

George sniffled, “I know..but… maybe… I can get you out.”

“.. I don’t think that’s possible.” Dream looked around, referencing the room of obsidian and its purple leaky twin.

“You don’t know that… we could just.. Run away!! Off to Kinoko Kingdom, you’d be out of everyone’s way and not bothering anyone. You… wouldn't wanna bother anyone, would you?”

Dream paused for a moment. George hitched his breath, was Dream even changing? Was this all a mistake? “No.. No I wouldn’t”

“We’re gonna get you out. Sapnap can help!” George began some plan that would obviously not work. The prison was at maximum security at all times. He came to his senses, and cried onto Dream’s shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I can just keep writing to you. ‘Yours forever, Dream’” Dream smiled as George lifted his face up, referencing the letter.

“Mine forever?” George asked as Clay wiped one of his tears.

“Yours forever.” 

“I see..” George had calmed down a bit, and was holding Clay’s hand again. He was basically curled up in the taller, bigger man’s lap. “I really don't want to leave you. It took so long to get in here, too”

“Yeah.. hah.. I bet. Sam takes this stuff very seriously.”

“Yeah.. didn't he calm down for me. Like damn, I see how it is … yeah.” George laughed. He placed his glasses on Dream and Dream smiled.

The two sat there chatting for a bit, about their daily lives now. George learned Dream had a little clock that he liked to reprogram and mess around with it. Dream learned about Karl’s disappearance of the day. They talked about basically everything except their relationship. The kiss kinda made everything obvious now, but they didn't seem to mind. They were too busy catching up as best friends to begin as lovers. George promised Dream he would keep writing to him as he drifted off to sleep in his arms.

-  
Karl woke up to Michel in their room. Pierre was awake and in the main room now, and Michel had just come to wake up Karl. “You should probably be awake.. If those men come back.”

Oh. Yeah, right. Karl didn’t even know what they wanted or why they were coming back. As he began to reply to Michel, Karl was cut off by a scream that seemed to have come from Rêve. They ran out to the main room to see Rêve on his knees in the hallway. A step closer, allowed view into Rêve’s room. Pierre soon joined the two, and the three realized what they were all four staring at. Eudes’s dead body in Rêve’s arms, as Rêve sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	5. When You're Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** When you see the parentheses, (( )) , please read the little note I put there . Its where I added a slight warning for violence and descriptions of blood and such.

When George woke, the hour was almost up. George and Dream once again brought up more plans about Dream somehow making it out of the prison. George tried to convince Dream that Sapnap could genuinely help them out, but Dream wasn’t too convinced. He told George he’d keep writing to him as long as Sam never read their letters. 

Sam was in a hurry so he could get George out of the prison and he could leave himself. He said he had business with Tommy in his hotel to help with. Figures. When George returned home, it was without his glasses. He had left them with Dream, so he would have just a little piece of him there. 

“You’re home early,” Quackity had greeted George at the door.

“I.. had some stuff.” They sat together at the kitchen, where Sapnap was making dinner. Chicken noodle soup, as Quackity was starting to feel under the weather. 

“Yeah? Like what?” Sapnap asked.

“Uh…. well. Promise you won’t be mad?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” He was stirring some type of soup, as he continued with George.

George shrugged, “I don’t know. We’re best friends right guys…?”

Quackity raised an eyebrow. “Yeah! Of course.. Me, you, Sapnap, and Karl.. wherever he is.” 

“Oh. Was he not home yet?” 

Sapnap sighed, “No.. no he hasn’t been back yet. But yes, George we’re your best friends.”

“Okay… I went to the SMP to visit..” Quackity took a drink of his water. “I went to the SMP to visit Dream.”

Alex dropped his glass, more for comedic effect than actual shock. It shattered the second it hit the ground. “You did what?” He began to cough, his sore throat almost killing him.

“I.. saw Dream.”

“Why didn't you tell us?” Sapnap had left his place at the kitchen and was now standing around the table.

“Well, I knew YOU’D be all weird like this,” George said defensively.

“Huh? Like what?” 

Quackity could feel things growing tense. “Fellas fellas fellas, let’s calm down. What did you guys talk about?”

“Eachother…” George mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah of course you did.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to the kitchen.

“No no.. ugh. Whatever. He asked me about you!” 

Sapnap stopped. “He asked about me?” 

“Yes.. Nick, I think he’s changing. Actually, I do. He misses you, I can tell. He said he can’t wait to get out and see you again. He hopes you’ll forgive him.”

“Well.. maybe he should’ve thought about that when he was, I don't know.. Stealing all our things and going behind our backs? Lying to us? For what? Land? Fucking power? He’s an asshole.”

“Sapnap.. Come on.” 

“Well what do you expect me to do with that George? Do you expect me to wanna go sling some armour on, hop on a damn horse, and go see him myself? Yeah, no fucking thanks.” The soup was starting to boil over.

“No.. I don’t but.. I was hoping you’d understand how important this was for me. This was my first time seeing him in almost 8 weeks man, I missed him.”

Quackity was now in the kitchen attending to the soup, as Sapnap and George bickered on and on. He was obviously annoyed and had a lot to say about the subject, but these two knew Dream longer than he did anyways. 

Sapnap sighed, “I know. But, you could have gotten into some serious shit.”

“Dream wouldn't let that happen. He’d keep me safe...” George protested innocently.

“Safe? The most wanted man in the SMP could keep you safe?” He scoffed.

“Yes?”

“He can’t even keep himself out of trouble.” Sapnap laughed, Quackity poured three bowls and grabbed spoons accordingly, eager to relieve the pain he felt. 

George looked down for a second, processing how he was going to word this next response. Quackity placed the bowl in front of him, as the two took their seats. “Sapnap… “

He looked up at him, as he placed a spoonful of the chicken broth in his mouth. “I need you to help me… help me get Dream out of the prison.” 

Sapnap dropped his spoon and laughed. “George, you’re insane.” 

“What?”

“Why would I want to risk my damn life just to get him out of the prison, all because you can't wait six months to release a hard-on?” Alex and Nick both laughed at this.

“Shut up, you’re so nasty. I do mean it, Nick. We could get him out of there.”

“The prison is strictly guarded at all times.” 

“And our house would be the first place Sam came looking.” Quackity added.

“Yeah, so..? We could compromise, I'm sure, if we kept Dream out of the SMP.” 

“Keep Dream out of the Dream SMP?” Sapnap snickered.

“Well… I told him about Kinoko Kingdom. He wants to visit...so I’m sure we could…”

“George, look.. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore if I’m being honest. I’m sorry, I really am, but I don't think we could do anything about it.”

George looked down, “He’s right man. I’m sorry.” Quackity backed up Nick.

George sighed, “I know..” He ate his soup quietly and finished up, thanking the two for the meal.

:(

-

Karl watched as Pierre placed a hand on Rêve’s shoulder. Michel was crying at this point as well. Karl didn’t really.. Know how he was supposed to react. He knew this would happen, every time he visits somewhere people die. Another reason he was confused by all of this, what did Karl have to learn from a bunch of deaths?

“I’ll kill that bastard...” He heard Rêve say in between sobs. So.. it was that older man, Louis. Karl assumed he broke in while they slept and had murdered Eudes. 

“No, because I’ll do it.” Pierre spoke up.

“Do you know if he’s.. Still here?” Karl asked. The three tensed up, it was quite possible that Louis had never left. 

They began to check cabinets, closets, beds, and even the bathroom. Eventually, they found someone under a bed. It wasn’t the taller man though, it was the teenager that reminded Karl of Tubbo.

Rêve had grabbed him by his ankles and slid him out from under the bed. Grabbing him by his shirt collar, he started cursing at him French, making the boy cry. Karl felt extremely bad for both people in this situation.

“Rêve, he’s a child! Stop!” Pierre shouted. 

Rêve turned his head to Pierre and let the boy down. The boy explained that the three broke in last night, under Louis’s orders. He instructed them to kill Eudes, as he was the smallest of the five. ‘They had managed an escape’’ , as the boy told them. Rêve had started yelling again, demanding the boy tell him where they went. It was clear to Karl that no one could calm down Rêve. Pierre and him began shouting at each other now, Pierre explaining that it wasn’t this kid’s fault. 

The boy had been sitting there on the floor crying, but now he was laughing. He was staring wide eyed at Rêve laughing. The four were disturbed, it seemed like the boy was mocking them? But why? Then it set in.. as Rêve folded down to his knees and went limp. The brunette fucker had managed to distract them just long enough, for the blonde to sneak out from behind Rêve’s closet and take him out with just one simple blade. 

Pierre quickly stood in front of Karl and Michel, with his arms out to shield them from the two boys. Michel and Karl stared in horror as Rêve’s blood began to paint the wooden tile a maroon color. The blonde didn’t speak any English, so Karl could barely grasp what was being said. He felt sick and light headed, but a simple jerk of his wrist sent him moving as Michel and Pierre guided him down to the basement cellar.

The three were running, to hide from the boys. They were careful of every movement, as they had no idea where Louis was. He could even be in the cellar, but Karl doubted it. Pierre had grabbed two knives from the kitchen, and now they were locked in the cellar. The three collapsed onto the cold concrete floor. Michel began to start sobbing as Pierre was thinking of what to do now.

“I’m so sorry, Karl” Pierre managed to say, grimly. 

“Uh...it’s.. It’s okay.” Karl was breathing heavy, but he took comfort in how familiar these two were to him. “Why are they so..out to get you guys?”

“It’s a long tale!” Michel began, “but.. I never thought one would try to kill us..” 

“Me neither…” 

“Oh..” Karl looked down, and started messing with his watch. Now would be the perfect time for him to get the hell out of dodge, and see his real boyfriends. Not their French counterparts. 

Pierre noticed Karl’s watch and lifted up his wrist. “It’s.. pretty.”

“What is?.. Oh!” Michel looked over at it too. Karl sat in uncomfortable silence as the two stared at his neon green watch. 

“So um.” Karl coughed trying to stir away from the weird awkward silence, “Are we just gonna stay down here?” 

“Oh.. no. No I won’t, I want Louis dead.” Pierre gripped one of the knives that was in his palm.

“You’re not going up there alone,” Michel told him.

“Well, who’s going to stay with Karl then?” 

“I - I don’t need anyone to guard me. I can help out too.” 

“I suppose..”

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do…” Pierre began to use the knives to carve a little plan into the concrete floor. 

-

“How are you feeling, baby?” Quackity was laying down with Sapnap, as Sapnap was rubbing his back. They were in Karl’s room, hoping to find comfort in it even if he wasn’t with them.

“Like shit. Honestly, it hurts to talk. I wish Karl were here.”

“I’m sorry…” Nick leaned down to kiss him..

“You might not wanna do that,” Quackity warned, but Sapnap didn’t care. 

He began to run his fingers through Alex’s warm hair, as he embraced their kiss. It wasn’t lustful, but it may as well have been. 

Quackity laughed when he pulled away. “Ah, I can’t wait til it’s me taking care of your dumbass.”

“Oh whatever,” He laughed, “ I’ll be fine.” Sapnap rested a cheek on Quackity’s face. “Do you.. Think Karl’s okay?”

“I do, and I don’t. I mean if he was in too much danger he would have came home by now, right?”

“I don’t know.. He just disappeared out of thin air.” 

Quackity began another sniffling fit, “Tissues tissues…!” Sapnap reached over onto the bed stand and grabbed a box, before handing them to Alex.

He blew his nose and handed it back to him. “What the fuck.” Nick barely held it by two fingers.

“What?”

“That’s kind of …… disgusting?” Quackity laughed as he watched Nick pull the trash can back towards them. 

They laid together, in silence.. Both thinking about Karl. It had only been a day, but it felt like it had been a week. Quackity suddenly catching what seemed to be the flu, didn’t make this any better. Sapnap wrapped his arms around Alex, as the smaller curled up to him. He found a little bit of comfort in this, even if one of their boyfriend’s was missing. Three days, and so much had already happened in this relationship… The sound of the two snoring eventually filled the air. 

-

George was in his own room now. He made mental note of the fact that he would now have to either go out and visit The SMP every day, or someone would need to collect his notes for him.. Maybe.. Tommy could? If he wasn’t too busy? Who was he kidding, the kid was running a hotel. He was always gonna be busy. Tubbo couldn't, he was in Snowchestire… Maybe.. He could ask Dream’s mother, Puffy. If she wasn’t too busy. 

George lied in his bed, staring up at the mushroom lanterns. They reminded George of all the nights him and Dream would lay in soft grass and watch the stars. He really missed Dream, and needed him back home soon. He knew Dream deserved to be locked up, but.. It wasn’t fair. They all threw Dream in that prison, before George could even help make the decision. Oh.. what good would have that done? They probably wouldn’t have even listened to George anyway.

George grabbed a book and quill off his desk, and began to write a letter to Dream. He could deliver it to Puffy tomorrow, and then the letters would begin. George really wasn’t looking forward to the next six months of this. Sure it was cute, it was cute and made George feel like he was in the 1790s, but it was boring. Who likes writing, this much anyways? All the extra you have to write to fill up the paper… well. Some people do like it, he thought. Sometimes it was fun, and worth it when the paper was finally delivered. 

After he finally wrote and signed his letter, he sealed it with a beautiful cyan color. It was made up of George and Dream’s iconic color set. He drew a tiny heart on the back with black ink. Placing it onto his stand, George finally rested his head onto his pillow and drifted off. It had been such a good day for George.

-

Others, not so much. It was night time now, as Karl Michel and Pierre peaked around the outside of their house. The lights were on still, and they could see shadows moving in the house. Jesus, this was ridiculous. The three had been in that damn cellar for hours and they were still going through their things. 

As the three sat in the bushes, Pierre was getting impatient. He instructed them to follow him through the back window. It had been busted open the night before by the three thieves. Michel was the first one to crawl through, making sure the coast was clear. The two both helped Karl slide in, and they helped out Pierre. Now all three were quietly back in the house, it was time to get their home back.

They were in a bathroom. Pretty foolish of Louis and his little followers to leave this area unguarded. Careful not to make any noise, Pierre whispered what he wanted them to do next as he handed a knife to Michel. They were to stay together, and take each of them out one by one.

As they slid against the walls, they noticed a shadow getting bigger. Karl hitched his breath as he realized it was the brunette boy. They all three knew they couldn’t fall for the innocent child act anymore, as this kid knew what he was doing. Karl took comfort in the fact the teens were at least eighteen, he would have felt awful if they were any younger. As the boy turned the corner with his facing them… Pierre tapped Michel, signaling the okay.

(( 𝘈𝘜𝘛𝘏𝘖𝘙𝘚 𝘕𝘖𝘛𝘌 : 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯. 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬 <3 ))

Michel wrapped his hand around the boy’s mouth, resisting and biting as Pierre ended his discomfort in one swift motion. Karl honestly, could throw up. He didn’t like watching people die, even if he had been seeing it for awhile now. You think after the Manburg vs Pogtopia war, you would be kinda numb to this type of thing.

Pierre searched the boy and noticed he had a blade on him as well. He handed it to Karl who reluctantly accepted it. Of course Karl wasn’t gonna go out of his way to attack anyone, but it was good to be safe. 

Michel tiptoed into the kitchen, hiding behind a counter with the two as he heard Louis talking to the blonde. Once more, it was excessive French dialogue Karl couldn’t understand. Pierre silently translated to him, filling him on the news of the three being louder than he thought. The two had quickly figured out they were not alone.

Karl watched the ground in horror as black boots walked into the kitchen. He hadn’t been scared of the boy’s, but Louis… Louis had that thing about him. He was scary, even if Karl knew he’d be fine… Karl’s thoughts were interrupted as Michel peeked out from behind the counter. 

Fuck. “Over here!” Michel yelled. The blonde came running in, as the other two popped up as well. Immediately, Louis wasted no time in trying to apprehend them. He went for Michel, who was the only one with a visible weapon. 

The other boy had pulled Pierre back, surprisingly making him unable to move as he restrained his arms. The teen laughed, as he reached for his own blade. He began to mock Pierre as held the blade up to his neck.

Without thinking, Karl reached for the tiny blade in his pocket. As swift as he could, he gripped and pushed the kid’s shoulder. The blade lodged it’s way into his skin, becoming even more painful as Karl ripped it out. The sudden pain made him lose his grip on Pierre, dropping his blade. The boy fell to the floor.

Pierre caught it and now had two knives. “It doesn’t have to be like this..” Pierre leaned down and whispered to the child, getting a face full of spit in response. Using his legs, the blonde managed to get Pierre back down to the floor with him. 

Crawling up on top of him now, he resorted to punching and trying to choke out Pierre. Considering his small size, Karl figured Pierre would be okay. He quickly turned his attention to Michel, who had been in a pretty rough fight with Louis himself. Both of their clothes were ripped and stained with blood, due to the blades.

Louis noticed Karl was taller than Michel, meaning he probably could take him down if he tried hard enough. He landed a kick into Michel’s ribs, which sent him back a bit. Michel fell to the floor, hitting the counter as he did. With a bloody nose, he was fading in and out of consciousness. 

Karl stood in between Louis and Michel as he held up his tiny blade. It wasn't anything close to the other men’s knives, and Karl quickly realized he wasn’t going to win this. Flinching as he watched Louis bring his knife up, Karl accepted what was to come until… he heard Louis start cussing again.

Karl opened his eyes and saw Pierre had taken out the boy. His lifeless body laid against the lower cupboards, it was a sad thing to see but it was gonna happen eventually. Pierre was now on top of Louis, trying his best to land a few slashes on him as best as he could with his wrists being restrained. 

“Karl….” Karl heard from behind him. It was Michel.. He didn’t look too good. 

“Yes?” Karl grabbed Michel’s hand and watched as his eyes struggled to stay open. “No.. no.. Michel stay with me.. Come on..”

“So… tired…” Karl’s heartbeat was so loud, he could barely hear anything else. “H…” Michel choked, as blood came out. Karl had just now realized he had been stabbed in his torso area, it was more than just a rib breaking kick. He wasn’t going to survive. “Help… Help Pierre…” He handed Karl his knife.

Karl turned to see Pierre in almost as desperate a state as Michel. Louis seemed unbothered. Ringing began to drown out Karl’s thoughts. The room started shaking and it all felt too real. It all felt way too fucking real, as if he was really losing Quackity and Sapnap. 

Karl felt weak, but managed to jab the knife deep into Louis’s back, interrupting him as he had been turned around slashing Pierre’s forearm. 

“You think you’re some type of hero?” Louis laughed at Karl, as he tried to regain composure. 

“No.. No I don’t.” Karl gripped his smaller blade, and managed to stick it completely through Louis’s hand. The man yelled out in pain, and it gave Karl enough time to check on Louis. 

“Karl…” Tears began to form in Pierre’s eyes, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you..” He began to mumble off in French, as Karl held him and cried. 

“It's okay. .you did great! I promise … I promise…”

“ I hope you return back home safe.. And.. see your friend’s.. And…. see your family.. and”

And? “Pierre…?” Karl went cold as the man slowly moved on from this life, in his arms. He looked up in complete terror as he heard Louis laughing and Michel mumbling in French. Karl placed a gentle kiss on Pierre’s head as he laid it down onto a soft kitchen rag. 

Louis raised up his arm and sliced open Karl’s cheek as his blade slid against his soft skin. Karl had already been taking it, but nothing had been done to his face. Pissed off now, he stood up and knocked the 6’5 man back. He continued to kick the man as rough as he could, as Louis tried to grip the nearby table for support. As long as the man was below him, Karl had pretty good chances.. Well.. he would.. If it hadn't been for the realization that Michel was still alive.

As Louis grabbed his ribs and cried in pain, Karl thought he had really knocked him out this time. He crouched down and got behind the other side of the counter where Michel was lying. He was covered in a pool of his own blood, all that was left was for Karl to comfort and soothe him until he passed on.

Michel looked up at Karl and smiled, his soft brown eyes drawing him in. Not in a romantic type of way, but a way that consumed him with sadness and sorrow. The smaller man’s face was smeared and stained in blood. Karl held his soft brownish black hair and rested his head in his lap, whispering to him while the man passed. Eventually, his smile dropped.. And his eyes went dull. Karl felt absolutely terrible. All four of the men were now dead. He kissed Michel’s forehead, like he did with Pierre.

“Do you give up yet?” Karl looked up where Louis stood and rested himself on the counter.

“Yes...yes. Just do it. Please just do it already,” Karl lied, as he ‘begged’ for the man to end his suffering. He had one last trick up his sleeve. “Can.. can you hug me while you do?”

“Hug you?” He laughed.

“Please… it’ll be more comforting.” Karl begged.. 

Eventually the man gave him. He leaned in for the hug.. Karl swiftly picked up a loose blade and like he had seen Pierre do, sliced Louis throat open. Louis held his hands up in shock, wide eyed staring at Karl. Now he was finally dying. All Karl could feel was pain and soreness as the man hit the tiles with a thud. Seven men were dead in this house now, and Karl would soon be gone without a trace.

He closed his eyes as he watched the blood stained room begin to fade away. It was replaced with white clouds and pale skys as Karl entered the In Between. He was now sitting on a bench, the hands on his watch spinning around like crazy. He breathed in and watched all the beauty of his new dimension. After a few minutes of well deserved peace and comfort, Karl returned back to the Overworld.

He was in the forest, but could find their mushroom home as they had kept a lantern out for him. He dragged himself to their house, limping. Although there were no physical signs of damage on Karl.. he definitely felt it. He felt the pain in his cheek.. .the slashes in his arms… the sorrow he felt when he lost.. Dream, George, Tubbo, Tommy, Sapnap, and Quackity. Except.. He didn’t. They were all still with him.

Karl began to pick up the pace a little, as he saw the house in full view now. He slowly opened the front door and locked it behind him. He collapsed to the floor of the main room and cried, but took comfort in knowing his real loved ones were safe. Karl’s hoodie had now changed, as the colors seemed duller and less neon. He passed out from exhaustion onto the cold floor of the main room.


	6. In My Heart, In My Head, In My Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Sorry this took so long, as I haven't been feeling well myself !  
> ** Watch out for a set of *'s in the story, as they are a warning for blood.

Sapnap had been the first to realize Karl had returned home. George sleeping in, and Quackity still being sick. Immediately upon seeing him, Sapnap joined him on the floor.

Karl’s eyes lightly fluttered, waking up from Sapnap’s soft gentle touch. He pulled the older into a hug. “Where were you..?” Nick whispered. 

“..I missed you guys….” Karl looked at him sleepily, dodging the question. All he could think of was Nick and Alex; Pierre and Michel.

“We missed you too…” They sat in silence for a few minutes, as they sat together embracing each other's warmth. It had only been about two days, but Nick was still relieved to have his Karl back. Finally, he broke the silence. “Alex is uh.. Sick.”

“From what?” Karl tensed up.

“We don’t really know? He has a fever and sore throat. I’ve been laying with him to keep him company.. George said he’d visit Puffy today and get some medicine.”

“Oh… Can I go see him?” Sapnap nodded, as they both stood up and attended to Quackity’s room. 

Karl slid into the bed with Quackity and lightly played with his soft hair. It didn’t seem like he’d be waking up soon, and it was so obvious Karl had missed him a lot. “Are you gonna lay down, Sap?” Karl whispered. “I can move over..”

“No.. that’s okay.” He smiled. “I need to go talk to George…” 

“Are you two still fighting?” Karl looked up at him.

Huh? How did Karl know they were fighting?

“Uh… yeah. Yeah we are, but it’s whatever. George and I fight all the time.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Okay… if you need anything just ask.. I may fall asleep waiting for him to wake up though.” He giggled. 

“Alright.. I love you.” Sapnap had reached for a hair tie on his wrist, and put his hair up.

“I love you too!” Karl beamed. 

-

Sapnap greeted George in his room. George had been sitting on his bed, clearly exhausted, lacing up his boots. His hair was still wet, making it obvious to Nick that he had just gotten out of the shower. He looked extremely tired as he struggled to get the laces through the black material.

“Hey, you don’t have to go out. I can-”

“No. No it’s fine. It’s just a short trip to the SMP for medicine.” interrupted George

“Yes, but you were just out the other day.”

“So were you?” 

“I… I guess.”

“I’ll be alright Sap,” He stood up now, as he had both of his boots on. “Have you seen my bag?”

“It’s in the kitchen.” 

Sapnap followed George as he continued to gather his things.As George was about to leave, Sapnap stopped him. “Uh.. Take this.” He had reached into his pocket and handed George gold. 

“Gold?”

“To pay for the potions?”

“Right…” He tossed it into his bag.

“Any extra, you can keep.”

“Really?”

“Yeah..”

“Oh.. thank you, Nick.” George looked at him, but refused direct eye contact. They were still a little bitter with each other

“Of course, bye George.” 

“Buh-bye…” George stepped out onto the porch as he heard Sapnap latch the door from inside.

The morning air was crisp and refreshing. It didn't completely wake George up, but it made him feel a bit better. He could take a horse, but figured he’d enjoy the walk more if he did it by foot. It gave him more time to think to himself. 

He had another letter he needed to deliver to Dream again. Inside he had written to Clay about Nick’s reaction to the idea of them getting Dream out of the prison. There was no way George would be able to get him out himself, he definitely needed help from someone else. There was no one else he could think of that could do it though? No one even would consider it other than Quackity, and Quackity is sick.

As he dragged his feet, he pondered for even longer. Maybe six months.. Wouldn’t be too bad? Maybe he could possibly consider letting it be. As long as Puffy would deliver these letters to Sam and Sam to Dream, things could be okay.

The gold in George’s bag jingled as he skipped along the pavement. Just Six months… just half a year. It had already almost been two...he could do this!! He could do this. Things were looking a bit brighter, inside and out as the sun began to rise.

-

“George!” Puffy smiled as she greeted him. He still looked tired and sad, but her happy vibes made him feel a bit better.

“Can I come in..?” He asked shyly, I mean after all.. He was staring at the mother of the boy he had just kissed the other day.

Dream, Sapnap, and George had been childhood best friends.. Meaning their parents all knew them pretty well. Sam, Bad, and Puffy all got along with each other too.. Until Bad had started the Eggpire. Puffy had distanced herself from him, as it made her uncomfortable. She still treated Sapnap with the same kindness as she always had though. George could remember the many nights where the Dream Team had sleepovers at Puffy’s as children. She always made them a mix of their favorite foods for dinner.

“Of course!” She grinned as she gestured for him to take a seat on her couch. George placed his bag next to him and slid off his boots. So much for all that time he spent lacing them up. “So, what brings you here?” She stood with her hand on her hip.

“Oh! Uh.. I need to talk to you about a few things.”

“Oh! Very well.. Would you like some tea?”

“Sure..” 

Puffy headed behind the couch and into her kitchen as she poured George a glass of tea. ‘Tea’ with Puffy meant iced sweet tea with lemon, not warm honey tea as George preferred. He didn't mind this though, as it reminded him of his childhood. 

As she sat back down, handing George his glass with lemon and ice it it, she turned to George. “So.. what’s up?”

“Ah..” He took a sip, “Well, Quackity has gotten sick. Sapnap and I were wondering if you had any potions you could give us for that.”

“How sick?” She perked up.

“Uh.. like coughing, sore throat, fever.. Nothing too serious I think? Granted, Sapnap has been sitting with him, not me. I’ve just been keeping the house clean.”

“I see… Okay, well..” She placed her glass down on a coaster as she walked towards a shelf. Pressing a button, it opened up and revealed her potion/medicine supply. George figured this was done by redstone, which he had not much of an interest in himself. Usually Dream would work with redstone for him. “I think these two should do the trick..” She reached for a potion of strength and regeneration.

“Strengthness?” George cocked his eyebrows, the only time he could remember people using those were in fights. He had never taken one when he was sick. Dream said they tasted really bad, but were worth it. George, not being much of a fighter, had no idea what they tasted like. Maybe Quackity did…?

“I recently figured out they’re really good for fevers!” She pressed the button, holding the two bottles now. She gently handled them to George.

“Thank you … also!” He reached into his pocket and put the gold into her palms. “Sapnap wanted you to have this.”

“Oh!” She smiled as she placed the gold bits onto the counter next to her drink. “Tell him I appreciate it… Is there anything else you need George?” She sat back down on her side of the couch.

George sat for a moment, thinking as he sipped his drink. There was a lot he needed to talk about, actually. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Puffy about Dream. He wanted to know how the last meeting went, he wanted to know if Puffy had recently spoken to her son, how she was feeling herself, etc.

“Yeah… So about Dream…”

-

Quackity yawned as he sat up and looked around. It had been a few hours since George left. Karl was to his right, and he couldn’t see Sapnap in his room. “Karl?” 

“Yes?” Karl had not fallen back asleep, but he had just been laying there with Quackity. He sat up to join his boyfriend.

“When did you come back?” He mumbled as his head rested on the taller’s shoulder.

“A little late last night..” Karl grabbed Alex’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Oh.. where did you go?”

“I’ll have to tell you later..” 

“Okay.. was it fun?” Quackity looked up at him.

Karl knew he meant nothing by this.. How could he? Even if he did, Alex was exhausted. He was in a fever state and wasn’t really thinking about what he was saying. But, it brought back a weird feeling. Karl’s trip to France was anything but fun. It was horrible, and probably one of his least favorite travels yet.

“Oh..sure!” Karl managed a fake laugh.

“Well.. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too… do you wanna go find Sapnap?” 

“Dude..” Quackity laughed, “Look at me.. Do you think I can even stand up right now?” 

“Oh! Right haha.. Well, do you want me to get him?”

“No.. He probably has things he needs to do and I’ve been bothering him.”

“I’m sure you haven't.” 

“Really? You think me using his t shirt as tissues hasn’t been bothersome?”

“Ew! Why would you tell me that.” Karl stood up.

“Well! It's the truth.” Alex looked up at him, while they both laughed.

Karl placed a kiss onto his forehead, “I’m gonna go talk to him.” 

“Okay, don’t be long. I’ll be all lonely Karlos!” Alex sighed dramatically, emphasizing his illness. 

Karl giggled, as he shut the door and headed towards Sapnap’s room. He walked in on Sapnap, at his desk. He was polishing up his armour and sword. Karl watched in the doorframe as he crafted arrows as well. “Busy?”

“Who’s asking?” Sapnap joked, keeping his back turned to Karl.

Karl made his way towards him, and wrapped his arms around the shorter. “Your favorite boyfriend?”

“Quackity? You’re feeling better?” Karl could see Nick’s lighthearted smirk start to form.

“Yeah mhm so funny.” Karl kissed his neck as he continued working on his gear.

“You know I don’t have a favorite, Karl.” He laughed.

“Yeah, I know.. It was just a joke. Speaking of Alex, he’s awake now.”

“That’s good… You didnt tell him about your adventure before telling me, right?”

“Adventure?”

“Karl, baby, you were gone for two whole days. We kinda wanna hear as to why.” Sapnap chuckled, as he turned to face him.

Karl looked down at him. “I leave all the time?”

“Yeah, but why?” 

“I.. sometimes I have to do things.. I guess?” Karl only partially lied.

“Hm.. Are you sure?” 

“Yes..” Karl put his hand on Sapnap’s cheek, as the shorter one still looked up at him.

“Okay, but seriously Karl, if you need me..” 

“I know I know..” Karl pulled away, to put his hand back in his sweatshirt sleeve.

Sapnap noticed the change in colors in his clothing, “Is that a new hoodie?”

Karl looked down, finally realizing how pale it looked. “Uh.. no! The color is just fading… From too much washing haha…” 

Sapnap squinted at him, “Alriiight.”  
** 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨

“So what are you working on-” Karl was interrupted by the loud sound of Quackity coughing. This time it was louder than usual, and it sounded worse.

Nick and Karl ran to Alex’s room, and saw him sitting up on his bed. He was holding his throat, as he was coughing up blood. His eyes were round, showing how scared he was.

“Alex!!!!” Karl held on to him, trying to help him calm down.

“W….water….” Quackity spit out more blood, as it splattered across his bedroom. It was all over Alex’s shirt, as well as Karl’s faded hoodie now.

“What did he say?” The entire room was spinning again, but not in a good way this time. All three were shaking with fear. This was no longer just a little cold or flu.

“Nick!! He said water!! Go get water!!!” Karl began to tear up a bit, as it was hard to see him like that.

Sapnap almost tripped on his pant leg as he stumbled into the kitchen. He quickly pressed up the tap, as he filled up a clear glass with water. He hurried back into the bedroom and assisted Quackity on keeping the water down.

After a few minutes, Quackity stopped coughing.. But he began to sob. “Alex.. Alex please try calm down…” Nick ran his hand up his back, trying to comfort him. 

“Can you...can you talk?” Karl asked. Quackity shook his head, ‘No.’ “Are you hurting?” He nodded. “Show me where..” Quackity gestured to his neck, stomach, and chest.

“I see..” Nick continued touching Alex, “We’re both gonna stay in here and take care of you okay?” Alex just sobbed.

Sure, Sapnap had things he needed to do. His armour lay now, cold on the stand. He had been sharpening his swords, using feathers for swords, and more. This was more important, though. A thousand times more important than anything else he had to deal with right now. As long as he was keeping Karl and Quackity safe, nothing else seemed to matter.

Karl on the other hand didn’t have much to do. Sure, he would have by now gone down to his library and written about his latest adventure, but the details of it were too agnoziing to even think about. Watching six people that looked like his best friends and boyfriends die right in front of him? Yeah, he’d procrastinate writing about that in any way he could.

Alex felt guilty, as he usually did. He didn’t like feeling like this at all. He wanted nothing more than to go outside and take in some fresh air. Be out in the dirt again, looking at caterpillars with Karl.. Maybe in the kitchen, cooking up omelettes. Just something other than sick. It had been awhile since he felt this ill. Deep down inside, he knew he wasn’t bothering the other two. However, he was still worried. For what if this was contagious? What if they all got sick? Who would take care of them? There was no way George could take care of all three of them...

-

“So what do you want to know about Dream?” Puffy sipped her lemon tea as she looked at George.

“Uh.. Well, have you visited him since he was in prison?”

“Yes,” She sighed. “Yes I have.”

“How did it go?”

“Not well, he didn’t wanna talk to me. I apologized.. But yeah.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” George looked away.

“No it’s okay!! Why are you asking?” 

“Well… I visited him!”

“Oh? Howd that go?” 

“Uh.. good I think. He had written me a letter asking me to visit him.”

“Oh how sweet!” She smiled softly.

“Yeah uh.. The visit went well. We just caught up on a few things, like where Sapnap and I moved to.. But uh speaking of letters.. Do you think you could give my letters to Dream to Sam?”

Puffy hesitated for a moment.. “Sure! I may be busy in between them, so it may take awhile for each letter to get to the prison… but I can play mailman for you George.” She laughed.

“Yeah.. haha…” George scratched the back of his neck, “And… Did Dream ever talk to you about me?” 

“Hm?”

“Like… when we were younger?”

“Oh, he always rambled about how close he felt to you.. But that’s about it?” 

“I see..” George took another drink, finishing off his tea.

“Do you want more?” 

“I’m alright, thank you.”

“Is everything okay George? You seem upset?”

“Yeah, I just miss him that’s all.”

“Me too...I get that.”

“Yeah.. six months is a bit of a long time.”

Puffy cocked an eyebrow, “Try two years.”

“Huh?” George felt his tongue go dry.

“Oh.. I probably shouldn’t have told you that..” She nervously laughed.

“Told me what?” George sat up.

“Yeah uh… I talked to Sam and Punz last night.. Well… more information about the Tommy and Dream situation resurfaced and well… They had to add onto his sentence.”

:(

“You’re joking?” George asked.

She sighed, “Sadly not… they looked into it and found he had taken a lot more than just two disks and some fish. He had so much gold, netherite, diamonds.. All the sorts stuffed away. We don’t know who they belong to…so since Tommy lost the most because of Dream, we gave half of it to him and Tubbo.”

George felt cold. Two years? Two fucking years? Was he dreaming? He had to be. He just came to terms with the fact that it would only be six months. Now his sentence was four times that? “Did Tommy make this call…?” 

“No, Punz did. He said it wasn’t fair, that Dream got away with this.” George grinded his teeth. 

Wasn’t fair.. Wasn’t fair…. Yeah, whatever. Maybe someone should lock away the person Luke loves and he’d understand what was and wasn’t fair. George rolled his eyes, as he couldn’t help but feel angry about this. “George.. Are you okay?”

George looked down at the couch cushions, trying to stop himself from crying. He tried to fight back the urge to just give in and tell Puffy everything. It seemed like no one cared about how he was feeling, about all of this. Maybe she would… as Clay’s mother...she’d have to understand at least a bit. Eventually George gave in, as he told her the entire prison visit and everything he was feeling through choked sobs. 

-

George returned home, without his letters. Puffy had reacted kindly to George’s sadness.. She promised him she would deliver the letters until George didn’t need her to anymore. She pitied him, as she couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose the person you love in such a weird way. Sure, he didn’t really ‘lose’ Dream.. But he was going to be gone for another two years.. He may as well have. It didn’t help that he was treated with such annoyance by the rest of the SMP. They alienated him for still loving the ‘villain’. 

“Sapnap? I’m home.” He tugged off his boots.

“In Quackity’s!” Nick yelled through the walls, mushroom slightly muffling his voice.

George opened the door and handed Nick the two bottles. “Puffy said the strength should help with the fever, and the regen will just help for all of it. Has he gotten any better?”

Karl looked up, “No.. no he hasn’t You should have been here earlier. He coughed up blood all over everything.” Nickl motioned to the walls but it was no use, as Karl had scrubbed everything down now.

“Ah.. Do you think I should go back to Puffy?”

All three looked over, as Quackity shook his head ‘no’. He didn’t want them to bother her, knowing he could fight this off himself.

“Alright… I’m gonna go clean up in the forest. Maybe look for new mushrooms to put up in my room.. Clear my head a bit. Karl, you wanna come?” George asked.

Karl did want to, but he wasn’t gonna leave Nick alone with their sick boyfriend again. “No thanks, I’ll stay here.”

“Suit yourself. Tell me if you guys need me.”

“Will do..” As the door shut, Sapnap spoke to Quackity. “Sit up, you need to take these.”  
Alex reluctantly sat up, as he tried to grasp the medicine. He could barely hold it, so the two had to assist him. He eventually did get it down, but made a sour face at the taste. This caused all three of them to laugh a bit. Once he finished both potions, the bottles fell to the floor. Karl slid out of the bed, so he could clean them up.

-

George wondered around the forest, looking for mushrooms. He headed towards the familiar path Nick and Alex had chased Karl through, to try and stop him days before. He eventually caught eye of a dark purple piece of shrubbery. It was beautiful, but covered in thorns. It was also pricked with blood… as George followed the blood he saw it lead to a rabbit.

The rabbit laid in the soft normal green grass. It was dead, but not from anything violent. It didn’t seem like the prick had killed him.. Maybe the poison in the plant had. The rabbit lay peaceful, as George felt pity in it. Poor thing. 

As George studied the rabbit and the plant.. The rabbit seemed to have died from an illness as it passed through here. Well, who else had been through here and was ill? He pondered for a moment, but put the thoughts aside. There was no way Alex had gotten this sick from a plant based illness. He felt a little silly for thinking that, as he moved along from the plant and inspected more mushrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Thank you for all the support lately :)


	7. Loving Me To Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Sad chapter... sorry this took so long. Once again, check for the italic text warning.

The next morning would have been absolutely beautiful and pleasant, if it hadn’t been for the fact that they were woken up by Quackity crying again. Not that it was a burden, but it was up setting nonetheless. He had felt sharp pains in his ribs and was bawling. Karl and Sapnap had no idea what to do, as they didn’t have any more medicine. 

Karl sat Alex up on his bed with a pillow under him and gave him some tissues. They both had offered to stay with Alex, but he had asked them to step out for a few hours. He was aware that the pain was putting him in a cranky mood, and he didn’t want to accidentally lash out on his boyfriends. Reluctantly, they had accepted his wishes.

George was sitting in the kitchen with his paper and ink. He wasn’t writing…. Karl over peered his shoulder and realized he was drawing? Karl picked up the paper and took a good look at it. He didn’t recognize the woman he was drawing.. Oh wait. It was Puffy.

“Why are you drawing Puffy?” Sapnap chuckled, interrupting Karl's thought and causing George to jump.

“It's a gift, asshole.” George moved his arm so the other two couldn't see it anymore.

George rarely drew anything anymore, as he usually did that when he was younger. Puffy and Sam absolutely loved when George would draw them things as a child. They would hang them up on the walls, save them in drawers, anything you can name. One time when they were younger, Nick had gotten in trouble as he had accidentally lit most of George’s art on fire. Bad had forced him to apologize. After that, George was extra careful about drawing around Sapnap.

“How’s Quackity today?” George asked, not looking up as he glided a pencil across the rough yellow stained paper.

“Not too good..” Sapnap poured some coffee into three glasses.l. “But he told us he wanted to be alone for the day.”

“Yeah,” Karl grabbed ice trays from the freezer and caramel from a cabinet. “Wants us to just.. relax for today and he said he’d be okay.” He began to make the iced caramel coffees for George Sapnap and himself.

“Damn.. so what are you guys gonna get into today?” George was using his finger to shade the drawing of Puffy. 

“I honestly don’t know? I suppose I should finish working on my armor.” Sapnap took a sip of the beverage Karl handed him.

“That’s like, boring though.” Karl giggled as he took a seat at the table with George, handing him his coffee too.

“Oh.. thank you Karl. But yeah, dude that is kind of boring.” George made sure the coffee was out of the way of his art piece as he brought it up to his lips.

Sapnap took his seat as well, “Hm.. well what do you have in mind George?”

“Me?”

“Yeah? What other George would I be talking to?”

“Oh.. I don’t know. Ill probably just read in Dream’s room or something.. I don’t really wanna go anywhere today, just wanna stay home.`` That was a lie. George planned on visiting Dream again today. 

“Yeah, I get that. Karl?”

“Huh?” Karl looked up, he had been staring at George’s now finished drawing of Puffy. It looked amazing.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Nothing.. I mean I don’t wanna go anywhere without Alex. It just wouldn’t feel right, you know?”

Sapnap nodded, George didn’t. “Why wouldn’t it feel right?” He asked

…

“It’s hard to explain, Gog meister.”

George laughed, “Okay as you say so ‘Karl meister’”

“Well... Karl, do you have any cartoons you need to catch up on?” Sapnap asked.

“Oh! You’re right, I do Nick. I guess we can do that today. You wanna hang out with us George?”

“Yeah, like I said.. I’ll pass. I’ll just read today.” 

-

‘FUCK. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck everyone, Fuck Sam.. Fuck Tommy.. Fuck Punz…. Fuck this damn prison’ were the only thoughts Clay could make as he sat in the stupid obsidian room. His legs ached as he had been kicking the solid walls out of anger all night long. He felt like he was going insane in this purple box.

He thought maybe, okay maybe, he could take six months of this. The food wasn’t great, the conditions were not horrible, he had seen worse. But… two years? Two fucking years without his friends.. Without fresh air.. Without his SMP. Clay had already lost track of the days and nights he was in the prison. What was really 2 months, felt like the whole original six sentences. This was going to be hell.

Staring at the rough prison bed, he remembered George. They placed they had kissed before.. He remembered that feeling. Those letters with George.. May be the only thing he could look forward to for the next two years. Next to his bed, lay George’s first letter. Picking it up, he reread it. He examined the beautiful cursive writing… the attention to detail... He imagined George’s soft hands gripping a quill, steady.. Careful, as to make everything perfect for his Clay. 

His Clay.. George did know that right? Yes they did kiss, and Dream did call himself his.. But it was likely George didn’t quite understand the seriousness behind it all. George rarely did, as he was always so persistent in rejecting Dream’s ‘flirty jokes.’ They started off as little remarks here and there, but as their friend group progressed Dream simply hid behind the idea of them being jokes. Of the love he felt for George, not being real.

However, as Dream stood alone in his purple prison.. sad, lonely, horny, frustrated… you could tell that love was real. He was really hoping to see George again soon, but at the same time he didn’t want to. When George left the last time, it was rough. Dream immediately went to his bed and sobbed for hours. He knew he couldn’t but he wished there was a way George would stay with him.. No.. it wasn’t fair. It would be selfish to keep George here and make him deal with this as well but god did Dream miss George.

“Dream?” Clay was drawn out of his thoughts, when he heard the speaker behind him. It was Sam.. oh he figured it was probably around breakfast or lunch time. Dream had a tendency to oversleep, so Sam would usually just wait and bring him twice the amount of food at noon.

“Yes?” As weird as it sounded, as long as Sam was the one who tuned in.. Dream could have a conversation with him as if he was right there.

“Can you please stop kicking your cell walls?”

Huh? “Yeah…”

“Thank you, also.. I’m going to come in with lunch, I have some letters for you as well.”

“Who are they from?” Clay’s heart skipped a little.

“George.. And Puffy. They both wrote you one.”

“Oh I see…” Dream heard the beep, signifying that Sam was no longer on the other end.

He watched in anticipation as the lava pool slowly descended and Sam appeared on the moving bridge. The barrier separating Dream from the lava rose, so Sam and him wouldn’t have to make direct contact. Not that Dream had any interest in a handshake or hug from the warden, but it felt a little bit dehumanizing. 

“Hello, Clay.” Sam sighed as he placed the lunch tray and letters on the smooth barrier surface.

“Hi… Thank you.” He grabbed the plate which held a glass of water, two potatoes, butter, and a fork. He rarely got butter :) . Maybe today would be a good day!

“Mhm…” He turned around to leave, before Dream stopped him.

“Wait Sam, did you read them?” Clay flipped the letters around and noticed the wax seals were left unbothered.

“No.. I have no reason to. I just felt to make sure there was nothing in them.”

“Oh.. thank you.” 

Sam was gone and Dream now sat on the floor with his lunch. His back was pressed up against the wall as he opened up one of the potatoes with a fork, carefully spreading butter across it. He watched as it melted away, actually looking appetizing for once.

He wiped the butter off his hands and picked up Puffy’s letter. That seemed like a good place to start. As he opened it, he was immediately greeted by the familiar smell of his mother. It seems as if she had sprayed it with perfume. Dream made a mental note to keep this, as it made him happy.

His eyes scanned up and down as they absorbed the text the beautiful letter presented. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, just Puffy checking in on him. Dream brought the fork up to his mouth, taking a bite of the hot spud. It burnt his mouth a little bit, but tasted okay. Standing up with his things, he moved beside his bed and put Puffy’s letter in his paper drawer. After he was done with lunch and George’s letter, he planned to write her a response.

Now he was back on his bed. Finishing off his first potato, he decided to go ahead and crack open the wax that was separating him from George. Once more, the first thing he noticed was how beautifully written George’s letter was. It made him feel kind of guilty, as his handwriting was so sloppy. 

Dream squinted his eyes as he had to make sure he was reading everything right. George wrote about how he had to visit Puffy.. Well that explains her letter, because Quackity was sick. He read on about how Karl had been missing for a few days. About how Sapnap and George were now fighting because of George.. About George’s heartbreak to the recent news. Dream felt bad, he didn’t even process how George would take all of this. 

-  
𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨  
-

Karl held the bowl of popcorn in his lap as Sapnap grabbed a blanket and cuddled up closer to him. He reached for the remote, turning up the TV. They sat together on Karl’s floor, since his bed was too small, watching cartoons 4 free. Sapnap never really understood what was going on in these, but it made him happy to see Karl happy.

Sapnap and Karl sat in silence, Sapnap realizing how quiet Karl was being. Usually he rambled on and on about what they were watching. He explained all the plot points to him and Quackity while they both just stared in admiration. It was cute, but now Nick could tell something was really off. 

“Honey?” Nick mumbled as Karl stared at the flashing television. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. “You doing alright?”

Karl didn't look away from the TV, “Huh?”

“Are you okay?” 

Karl wasn’t paying attention to the show they were watching at all. He was reliving those nights from France. He hadn’t gotten the chance to open up about anything ever. He had been on so many travels recently and they were all always so gruesome or devastating. He figured it had to mean something, but he just didn’t quite know what. What was he supposed to be learning from all this? He couldn’t ask anyone.. He was too scared what would happen if anyone found out. On top of that, the weight of Quackity’s illness and George’s recent drama was catching up on him. He was tired, and just wanted things to be normal again.

“Yeah… yeah I think.” He blinked and shut his eyes, trying to prevent any tears from falling.

“Do you need to talk about anything, love?” Sapnap asked softly.

“Maybe.. I don’t know.” 

“You can trust me Karl, I know things are hard right now..”

“I just.. I just feel for Alex I guess.” Another lie… man. Karl felt guilty. 

“Oh.. I understand.” They were now making eye contact, as Nick wrapped his arm around Karl. “I’, sorry hun..”

“It’s alright, I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah..”

“Well, just let me know if you need anything…”

-

Dream dipped the end of his feather into the ink and began writing his responses to Puffy and George. He figured around dinner time he would hand his letters to Sam and then they would hopefully get back to the other two. He watched in amazement, as his hand smoothly glided across the yellow worn out pages of his writing book. He didn’t have any envelopes, but Sam did. 

He wrote the rest of his simple response to Puffy rather quickly. He thanked her for the letter and just let her know he was feeling okay. He didn’t quite feel like getting into all the details about how upset certain things were making him, so he wouldn't burden his mother. Despite how small and simple it was, Clay knew that she would appreciate a response nonetheless.

Now George’s letter… this was where things got a bit rough. Not that he didnt know what to say, he just didn’t know where to start. He needed to try and answer and provide back to all of George’s concerns but there were just so many. Quackity, The prison, Sapnap, Karl, The egg.. So much had been going on outside of the prison. He needed to get out.

Writing this letter with an aching palm, he could only really think about how he needs to get out and see George. He needed to take back his SMP, and keep everyone safe. Maybe make the people who did this to him pay.. No that wouldn’t help anything. Damn, though did he hate the situation he was in. Dream hated the feeling of being below someone. It had been such a humiliation when he found out he would be in the prison that he had commissioned Sam to build.

Now he was sitting on his bed, struggling to convey what he was feeling. Taking deep breaths, he finally began somewhere…Quackity’s illness. He read what George was describing and answered what he thought the problem may be and gave solutions as best as he could. Would they work? Who knows.

Next, Karl. He didn’t have much to say about Karl other than a “I hope he feels better soon.” Dream didn’t really care if Karl was sneaking out and running away.

Sapnap and the prison… Dream wrote to George about the concerns of that all. He agreed that without Sapnap, Dream will never make it out of this prison. He stressed the importance of Sapnap to George and went further into detail about the prison. He had to grab a second paper, to explain the details of how the prison worked. George wouldn't be able to understand it, Dream loved him but he knew this was beyond George’s reach. They needed someone who was at least good at fighting to get Dream out of there.. Just in case things went wrong and well, George just isn’t.

Now the egg, like the Karl situation.. Dream didn’t really know what to think. Sure he knew of its existence before the prison, but he had no idea what to actually do about it. It didn't seem like such a big deal when Bad showed it to him. He just figured Bad was going a little bit out of it.. But now things seemed to be getting worse. Dream wrote on finally explaining to George that there was nothing he could do about it.

He sighed, as he finished the letter with some soft words. He drew hearts around his name, and folded the letter in over itself. Hopefully, Sam would stay true to his word and would not read the letter. If he did , things could go wrong and go wrong fast. 

-

“Sapnap! Karl!” Karl was jolted awake by the ear piercing sound of George screaming for the two. Karl immediately hopped up into a panic as he saw Geroge outside of his room sobbing, Sapnap followed him.

George couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t seem to catch his breath.. The room was shaking.. His hands were cold.. He could faint at any moment now. He was struggling to make out any words. 

“George? Hello?” Sapnap grabbed onto him, helping steady him.

“Quackity….” George managed out between sobs. Sapnap felt himself tense as Karl grabbed onto his arm as well. “I went to check on him with tea and… and… and..” 

“Youre fucking lying.” Nick pleaded, as Karls face went pale.

“I’m not Nick! I swear.. He’s going to..” George was bawling, and now Karl was as well. 

Wasting no time, the three pushed and shoved their way into Quackity’s room. He lay there.. barely awake. He was staring up at the ceiling. Nick slid to Alex’s side, wrapping his arms around him.

“S...sapnap…” Quackity moved his face to stare at his two boyfriends and best friend.

“Shh.. baby.. Don’t please. Just save your energy..” Usually he would yell out for someone to get him some type of medicine or liquid but, it was clear that nothing could save Quackity now. Whatever he was sick with, was determined to take him from them.

Karl held onto both of their hands and squeezed, as he began to sob.

“Karl.. don’t cry…” When Karl looked up at Quackity, he swore for a second he saw Michel. The pain was too much to bear. The look in both the men’s faces were too similar. Before it was scary, but Karl didn’t even know the guy.. Now it was his boyfriend. Now it was scarier.  
“I’m sorry Alex…” Karl put his head down and sobbed into Alex’s arms as he heard Sapnap start to cry too.

“Come on Alex.. you were just fine yesterday…” He hiccuped, “Please.. Stay awake..” Tears stung and bled down everyone’s faces now. George stood behind the three in horror, with his hand up to his mouth.

“Hard…” 

“I know.. I know.. We love you Alex…” 

“Love….” Alex tilted his head back as he looked up at the ceiling. He was no longer making eye contact with anyone, but he still had Karl’s fingers wrapped around his own. He still had Sapnap’s arms around his weak sickly body. He still had George’s presence in his room. He felt at peace, with his favorite three people surrounding him. This was it...

Karl lifted his head, waiting to hear Alex say the ‘I love you’ back.. But it never came. A wave of despair and agony spread across the room like wildfire. Karl let go of Alex, to hug Sapnap and bawl. He started to scream and cry. It was too much. Too much.. Too much loss, too much stress. When he finally felt joy, it had been taken from him. In such a short amount of time too? Quackity had been sick for like what.. Three days? Whatever the fuck killed him was defiently not to be messed with. Karl could quickly feel a headache forming.

Sapnap was.. Well in shock. Like he said, just the other day Quackity had been fine. Now his body, lay there.. Lifeless in the bed that they all had been cuddled together in that morning. He felt relief knowing that they had all been with him before he passed, but it all still stung so hard. He honestly felt like he could throw up. How was he going to tell people? How would he tell Tommy and Tubbo? Poor Tubbo… Quackity was a well liked person, everyone they knew was going to feel this loss. However, no one was going to quite feel it like Karl and Sapnap would. It felt like their hearts had been ripped out and shattered like glass. It felt as though the world had just lost all its color.

George had to take a step out. The two sat together, sobbing as they heard George’s bedroom door slam shut. They heard him yelling and crying, trying to cope with this sudden loss as best as he could. All three of them expected Alex to get better so this just.. Sucked. It fucking sucked. Things were going to be different forever.

Karl’s throat and nose burned from crying as he sobbed endlessly into Sapnap’s chest. All he could do was cry.. All any of them could do was cry. Sapnap tried to lift Karl as best as he could to Sapnap's bed. They figured it would be best to just shut Alex’s door and leave him be until the funeral. Karl couldn’t bring himself to stand and immediately collapsed onto Sapnap’s bed once they got into his bedroom. No matter how much begging, crying, sleeping he did… nothing would change what happened today. They lost Quackity. Their best friend, their boyfriend, their third piece. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** T_T SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. Thank you for all the support <3


	8. Cant Control Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Overall tw for heavy themes of depression and loss.

Sapnap woke up to Karl sitting up on the bed, chest to his knees. He was sobbing quietly, trying to not disturb Nick from his sleep. Immediately everything came back to him, the horror of their reality setting in. He began to sniffle as well, causing Karl to jump.

Karl turned to face him, “I’m.. sorry if I woke you up..”

“It’s..fine..” Nick looked at Karl with such.. Sorrow. Just earlier in the week, they had all three been outside looking at bugs together. Now they sat, their hearts hollow, mourning the loss of their lover. What else was there to do but cry? Neither of them had expected this and it was just.. Too much. “Come here…” He mumbled as he pulled Karl into a hug.

Karl’s tears slid off his soft face and onto Sapnap’s soft hair, dampening it a little. Subpoena gripped onto his shoulder through the purple sweatshirt as they sat their sobbing together. They occasionally shared soft voice-broken “I love yous”, but they just didn’t hold the same weight they used to without that third voice echoing them. 

Karl was the first to pull away, as he stared up at Nick. Tears still clouding his vision, he kissed the man. It wasn’t a kiss full of lust and desire as they had shared that first night on Nick’s bed, this one was different. It was like when you hug someone just so they are tight when they leave, as you’ll never know when you may get to hug them again. Tomorrow wasn’t promised for either of them, and now they understood that. 

Sapnap brought a hand up to Karl’s cheek and spoke, “We’re.. We’re gonna get through this.” He watched as Karl’s tears melted over his warm skin. 

“I know…” Karl sniffled. Karl furrowed his eyebrows, wincing at the tingling pain he was feeling on his nose from how much he was crying. “What are.. What.. What are you gonna do today?” Such a sweet question they had all asked each morning for the past week..., but both of them knew Nick wasn’t going to do anything. How could he? There was nothing he felt like doing right now.

Nick paused for a moment.. “Nothing.” Karl nodded his head, understanding. He watched the salty water coat Nick’s skin. They both looked… so tired. They looked exhausting, even after getting a full night's sleep. Karl put a hand up to his forehead, feeling a migraine begin to form. It just made him want to cry more. His eyes were puffy, his head hurt, and it felt like the entire world was shut off. 

Sapnap noticed the movement. “Are you okay?” He locked his fingers with Karl’s and gripped his hand tightly. “From now on.. Anything you need.. Just tell me. I can make it happen.”

Karl softly chuckled, despite the lack of humour in this situation. “I think I just need water, Nick” 

“I see…” Sapnap stood up, their hands still locked together. “You coming?” 

“Yeah…” Karl mumbled as he joined him. The two walked together into the kitchen holding hands. At this point, they didn’t care if George knew. Due to the events of last night, it was pretty much obvious now. It was clear to anyone that had seen it. 

George wasn’t in the kitchen, which wasn’t that surprising. Karl stared at the kitchen table, realizing there were now two empty seats. Two seats that would never be filled up again. It was just Sapnap, Karl, and George now.. The soldier, poet, and king. At this point he was too tired to cry anymore, but he felt pain in his chest as his heart tried to cope with this.

Nick rubbed his back before pouring him a glass of water. Karl brought the cold liquid up to his lips and tried to drink as much as he could. They both knew how important it was to stay hydrated, especially right now. As much as they wanted to stay in bed all day, they still had to take care of themselves with food and water. Karl watched as Nick drank his water too. He was a little proud of them for being able to do at least this, for now.

Setting the glass down, Sapnap broke the silence. “Do you uh.. Think we should check on George?” He tilted his head back, as he felt the stinging of more tears beginning to form. The idea of walking in on his best friend like how they were now.. devastated.. grieving.. in pain.. Well, it hurt him.

“I do..” Karl mumbled. Their hands stayed intertwined with another as they approached George’s room.

Sapnap lightly pushed open George’s door with Karl following behind. They entered quietly, seeing George was still asleep. A huge part of Nick was grateful that he wasn’t awake right now. He was also kind of jealous, because he wished he could escape the world like that in this moment. It would be so much easier to sleep for weeks instead of.. Deal with this. He wanted to help take care of Karl and eventually.. plan the funeral, but it wouldn’t be easy. He was about to do the hardest thing he had ever done.. And he had no idea where to start.

They waited for a few moments, in silence. Debating amongst themselves if it was worth waking George up for, they decided against it. They had no plans today, there was no real reason George needed to be awake. Eventually, someone would have to tell Bad Sam Puffy and them but.. It could wait for now. The idea of going back into that now ice cold hollow room to relocate Alex made both of them want to throw up.

Standing in the kitchen now, Karl asked if Nick was particularly hungry for anything. The awkwardness behind everything was so upsetting. They both knew they didn’t wanna eat, they didn’t want to wake up George, they didn’t wanna make plans for the day. However, at the same time.. They just wanted everything to be normal. Just to go back to how they were. Go back to before, when George hadn’t interrupted them to break the news of their dead boyfriend.

They settled on donuts. Well, Karl did. He liked baking, and was hoping this may help him feel better. Nick sat on the opposite side of the counter while he watched Karl. They made small banter as bad as they could. The pain in Karl’s heart only ached more as he reached over for a spatula and noticed Alex’s oven mitts. He hitched his breath as he continued mixing ingredients together. Sapnap comforted him by trying to change the subject to childhood stories with George. For a while, it worked. The room felt lighter and Karl found himself giggling a little as he cracked opened eggs.

Nick stuck his finger into the bowl, licking off cake batter. Karl laughed at him as some landed in his hair. Right now, they felt okay. They knew it wouldn’t last long, but it was okay. As long as they could have these little moments, Karl knew the clouds would eventually clear up. It would just..be awhile.

“Do you need any help, love?” Nick asked as Karl took out the donut pans and set the oven. 

Karl paused for a moment, before nodding. “I do, if you don’t mind. Do you think you could fill these up?” He gestured to the measuring cup that would be used to trade the batter into the donut pans.

“I’d be honored,” He smiled as he sprayed the pans. Karl got started on his own.

-

The donuts came out of the oven around 20 minutes later. Karl pulled different kinds of jellies jams and preserves from the fridge. He also grabbed caramels and chocolates. He had no plans to actually frost the donuts, more so leave it like an open salad bar. Karl took notice of the fact that they had overbaked.. Making enough for 4, when they only needed 3. He winced at this as he made his plate.

The two sat in their respective seats, quietly enjoying the breakfast. They were in the middle of a light conversation as they spotted George. He was wearing a huge green sweatshirt and his hair was beyond messy. His eyes were puffy and he stumbled as he walked. His eyes would barely stay open.

“George..?” Karl asked. “You alright?”

“Am I allowed to have one of these?” He asked as he gestured to the 4 out of the 8 donuts that still lie in the pan.

Sapnap spoke, “Uh yeah go ahead.” 

“Thanks.” The two watched as George made his breakfast and slid into his seat. He looked.. So sad. They all three looked sad, as they sat together in that hollow home. “What?” George asked, mouth full as he noticed the two staring.

“I..nothing. Are you okay?” Karl asked again.  
“Dude, no. I’m not.” He scoffed. “But listen, Nick.” He rested his hand on the table in Sapnap’s direction. 

“Yes?” 

“Listen to me okay, we can fix this.”

Sapnap tensed up as did Karl. ‘Fix’? How do you fix something like this? “Uh..?”

“Do you remember why Tommy didn’t kill Dream?” 

“I don’t..” Karl mumbled.

“Oh. Basically, Tommy misses Wilbur. Wilbur is well, you know. Dead.” Karl had to snap out of it, as images of Louis flashed through his mind. “Tommy didn't kill Dream, because he wants Wilbur back.”

“And?” 

“Dude. Are you fucking dumb?” George laughed harshly. In that moment, Sapnap may have had to squint to take a look at his best friend. He looked insane. “I was up all night thinking about this.. Dream can bring back Quackity.”

Now Nick was laughing. Karl sighed, as he realized this was just a repeat of what they had argued over before. The stupid back and forth banter as George couldn’t let Dream go, and Nick couldn’t ever begin to forgive him.

“Well?” George raised his eyebrows. “If Dream isn’t lying then.. I think we can do it.”

“You know, George.. It’s kind of funny.” Sapnap stood up. “For a second, I really thought you cared. I really thought you were upset over this as much as we were. But no, it’s always about fucking Clay.” 

George stood up. “What the hell? Who said it was all about him? I want Quackity back as much as you do. You’re jumping to conclusions. Jeez, this is the only way dude.”

“Well how the hell is he gonna do it from purple prison?”

“That's what I need you for. You can get him out of there.”

“Oh yeah? So Im gonna risk my life to get Dream out of that prison, only to hope he wasn’t lying to the dumb sixteen year old?” Despite being frustrated, Nick knew George had a point. If Dream could really lift the dead, this was the only way.

“ He wouldn’t lie about that kind of thing!” George spat back.

Sapnap crossed his arms. “And you know this, how?” 

George got up in his face. “I don’t. I don’t. Okay, I don’t. Is that what you want me to say? I’m sorry I want to think positively about this.”

“What is wrong with you?” Sapnap grabbed him by his shirt. “The past few days you’ve been so snappy with me. Putting the guy who put you last, before me.”

George squinted his eyes. Sapnap glared at him. They were interrupted by Karl. “I think he has a point, Nick.”

Sapnap turned to him. “What do you mean?”

Karl looked down, not saying a word. The three sat in silence as Karl tried to reply to them. Tears began to slide down his face. He just left the kitchen, the two staring as they watched Karl go into his library. George and Sapnap both knew they weren’t allowed in the library. It was Karl’s little cool down place that he stayed in when he needed to be alone. No one knew what was in there but Karl.

…

“Jesus Christ.” George scoffed.

“What?” Nick loosened his grip on George.

“You guys can be like that then. Sorry for trying to help.” George brushed himself off.

Sapnap glared at George. On a normal day, he would have continued the argument.. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He turned around, and began to clean up the kitchen. George stormed off to his bedroom.

Nick put the two donuts in a tupperware container and set them aside. He silently wondered who would eat them, as the person they made them for couldn’t. He scrubbed the donut pans clean and tidied up the counters. 

He started to think about his father. He would probably be the best person to tell next about Quackity passing, he just.. didn’t know how. Just the other day he told him and Skeppy that they were dating, and now he had to tell them he died? How do you even bring yourself to be able to do that? Sapnap knew that his fathers were happy for him and his heart hurt even more than it already had, at the idea of them grieving with him.

Bad and Quackity didn’t always get along, but in a good way. They had a fun friendship, as Quackity was always pushing it to make Bad laugh or tell him off. Constantly swearing and saying foul things, waiting for Bad to tell him to watch his mouth. Everyone knew though, that Bad really cared for Quackity. Even if Quackity and Sapnap weren’t together, Nick realized this would be hard for his father regardless.

Drying his hands off after washing the dishes, Nick figured going outside and catching some air may be the best choice. He was feeling such mixed emotions of anger for George, sadness about Karl’s walkout, and just raw sorrow over losing Quackity. As long as he was away from people for a bit, he wouldn't have to risk accidentally lashing out on someone. 

-  
Karl’s library was beautiful, it was lined with shelves full of books. There had to be hundreds and hundreds of them, filled with Karl’s stories and secrets. The place was beautiful and calming. It felt as if it was.. Enchanted. It was hard to deny the mythical aspect of all of this. Hell, he was a time traveler. That was not something you would just consider normal. This place was sacred, and Karl loved it for that. He loved the secure privacy behind it all. 

Karl sat down at his desk. He got out a quill and opened up a new book. He was finally writing down the events of the trip to Paris. With the recent events, it had just become too much to deal with. The memories of the whole event felt more and more real as Karl spiraled into this loss. His memories were starting to blur with what was real and wasn’t. Constantly having to remind himself now that he had only lost Quackity, not the other two as well.

He sorted everything into two categories, that of what happened in France and what happened here. Coming to terms of this memory loss was so hard for Karl. He didn’t like the realization that he was forgetting all his friends. Especially in a time like this, when things were so bad. Even without Quackitys sudden passing, there was still so much going on. Dream was still in prison, Bad was trying to take over the server… It made his head hurt thinking about it.

He finally got to the point where he needed to write the differences between Pierre and Sapnap. They had looked identical, as everyone did with their french counterpart. He wrote of how Pierre had been protecting him, just like Sapnap was in the current time. He continued on about the way they had interacted with each other. Everything just felt so … natural. Karl had time traveled a lot at this point and a common theme was him meeting someone that reminded him of Sapnap. Someone that treated him just as softly as Nick always did. Then like turning gears in Karl’s head, it clicked. Of course he would be left alone in this grieving state with Nick, he always was.

Except for the last time. The last time he had traveled.. Pierre was the third to last to go. It had always been Sapnap’s counterpart being the last one to die. This time the last person to die was Louis… before him being Michel. Then it was Pierre.. Hm

Karl scratched his head as he stopped writing. Louis resembled Wilbur, and Wilbur was already gone. Michel resembled Quackity.. And they had just lost him. Pierre… He began to pick up the pattern. Dread flew over him as he heard a ringing in his ears. Surely not.. Right? Maybe it was just a coincidence. He had done this so many times and no one ever died out of it. This could be no big deal, but Karl knew. Karl knew that feeling in his stomach wasn’t random. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose everyone. Sapnap, Dream, George, Tommy and eventually Tubbo. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he rested both elbows on the desk. He began to choke out sobs. This wasn’t fair. This couldn’t be happening. Why? Why.. why did it have to be his boyfriends, bestfriends, and two little kids? Tubbo and Tommy had been through so much, why were they being dragged into this. Karl wanted nothing more than to hide out, and stay in denial. To just ignore the world and pretend this wasn’t happening. But, He.. couldn’t. Not this time. 

He finished up writing, closing up the book. He put the quill away. Karl Jacobs stood up, and left the library. Leaving the abundance of bookcases alone. He had to find Sapnap. It was finally time he told him about everything.

-

George stood face to face with Dream. The green eyes staring back at him blankly as he explained what happened with Quackity. Dream didn’t really know what to think, other than that he needed to get out of the prison. He was missing out on so much. 

“I’m sorry for not visiting you, yesterday.” George sighed.

Dream paused for a moment, still processing everything he was being told. Quackity was gone. Whatever.. It wasn’t worth thinking about too much anyways. “It’s fine, you clearly had a lot on your plate back at home. Did you talk to Nick?”

“I did..” George turned his head.

“And?”

“He wasn’t too happy about it. He doesn't think you deserve to get out of here early.”

“Eh? Why not?” Dream placed a hand on George’s thigh.

George looked back at Clay. “I don’t know.. I guess he just doesn't see you like I do.” 

“And how do you see me?” He smirked as he felt George land his smaller hand into his.

“I just, I know you didn’t truly didn't want to be in this prison. Even if you meant what you did, this isnt what you wanted..” 

“No.. it wasn't what I wanted.” Clay leaned in, as George’s eyes fluttered.

The smaller man blushed, “It’s not quite fair for people to treat us like this. Even if you didn’t mean to lash out and destroy so many things.”

“I see.” Dream smiled. “What if… I did mean any of that?”

George backed up a bit. “Huh?”

“No no.. not like that. Come here.” He put his arms out, inviting George to sit on his lap. “I had just been thinking about your trust in me here.. lately.”

“My trust?” George wrapped his legs around Clay’s torso, as he sat back on him. 

“Mhm..well wait.. Maybe it is like that.” Clay rubbed his back, as he leaned into his ear. “How willing would you be to follow me, George? Regardless of the consequences.. Regardless of what everyone else thinks… just me and you.. away from the world. How does that sound?”

Arousal filled George, as he stiffened at the intimacy. “I.. think I’d like that,” He mumbled.

“You would?” 

“I suppose..” Guilt stung at George, but he had been thinking this way for awhile now. He was so sick of the way Sapnap yelled at him, at how Karl or Quackity didn't back him up. He felt so disconnected from those three without Dream, more so now then ever. “I’m so tired of people talking over me. They don't understand me like you do, Dream.”

“Oh baby I know..” Dream whispered as he began to nip at George’s neck.

George let out a light moan, before snapping out of it. “The only way you can get out of here is if you bring back Alex, do you understand that?”

“I do…” Dream didn't seem phased at this, he just continued kissing up and down George.

“After we do that… yes Dream. I’ll follow you anywhere. You just have to promise to bring him back though.”

“I promise.” 

So they continued. The first night George and Dream had sex, was in that damn prison cell. They didn’t care though. At that moment, they just needed each other. It felt as if they were the only two people in existence while they were alone together. Dream and George didn’t think they were in the wrong here, how could they? From the way they saw things.. It was everyone else's fault. They were the ones that had torn them apart from each other. They were both determined to get out of this, together.   
-

Sapnap stood, alone. He was buried far back in the forest. He had passed the area where he had been on the picnic with his parents Sam and George. He looked down and noticed the rocks and sticks that laid around the ground. He took a breath of fresh air, as he imagined all the smoke and flames he could cause. He was pretty far from the house so maybe….. No. It wouldn't fix anything. He had to come up with a better way to let out his frustration.

Nick placed his hand up to a tree and began to think. He had ran all the way out here, just to get away from everything. How was he gonna solve all of this? He really didn’t want to side with George and Dream, but he knew he had to. There was no other way to bring back Quackity, unless Karl had something. Thinking about the way he walked out, he knew it wasn’t likely.

The idea of betraying Sam and Bad made him feel so guilty. The look on their faces would be so devastating, if they caught him sneaking out Dream. How would he even do that? The prison was completely protected at all times with obsidian. He couldn’t just get a pickaxe and mine him out, it would take too long.

There was no way he would be able to talk Sam into just letting Dream go. Sam had sworn to be the best warden he could be, and he wouldn't just fold in like that. For the next two years, the only thing Sam was gonna be constantly focused on was this. Sneaking into the prison didn’t even occur to Sapnap. It would be useless to think that anyways.. Once he got in, how would he leave without being caught. Surely Dream would have done that by now if it was possible.

Maybe he could work something out with the nether? Like.. use a portal that would hopefully open in Dream’s cell? He could almost laugh at the idea of that. It sounded too ridiculous, and would be way too hard. He wouldn’t ever be able to manage lining all of that up correctly. Genuinely, he couldn't think of any way they were gonna get Dream out of that prison. Anger and despair flooded over him. Tears began to drag themselves out of his eyelids now. There was just no way to put his frustration into words. The frustration made Nick feel.. hot. Really hot… everything was hot. The burning smell of wood flooded Nick’s senses as he finally realized what had happened.

He stumbled back, and tripped onto his feet. Knocked to the ground down, he stared up at the tree. It was engulfed with flames. Horror set in, as he watched more trees light up. His eyes were wide and dull. The wild fire was spreading, fast. He hadn’t done this on purpose.. Sparks flew into the air.

Sapnap sat on the grass, crying into his knees. The fire was miles and miles away from their house, so he wasn't worried about it catching up to them. He was also immune to the burns, so the upsetting part wasn’t actually any pain. It was the overwhelming factor of it all, that made him so distraught. He sat there sobbing, as fire sprouted completely around him. Branches began to snap onto the grass, setting it ablaze. It felt as if.. The world was just various shades of red, orange and gray. Nick felt the world going dark as he slowly lost consciousness.


End file.
